Les consciences de Gaara
by Sasuna-chan
Summary: Quand les deux consciences de Gaara apparaissent et décident de s'occuper de sa vie amoureuse...malheureusement, celle-ci enchaine dispute sur dispute...surnoms débiles et vannes foireuses à volonté XD
1. Shû et Shô

**Les consciences de Gaara ou comment faire chier un insociable.**

**Genre:** humour/romance yaoi

**Couple: **gaa/naru

**Disclamair: **toujours pas à moi mais un jour….un jour….ouais je sais, c'est beau de rêver. Seul Shô et Shû sont à moi (quelle originalité me direz-vous)

**Résumé:** quand les deux consciences de Gaara se mêlent de la vie de celui-ci….

**Raiting: **M pour pensées lubrique et peut être un contenue explicite (ce n'est pas sur)

**Note: **je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et autres bêtises du genre.

**Note 2: **nos genins ont 13 ans, l'histoire se passe après le combat entre Naruto et Gaara (ce que je veux dire c'est que Gaara est devenue gentil)/ _italique: _paroles de Shû/ **gras:** paroles de Shô/ (): mes commentaires perso (si il y en a). Gaara sera un peu OOC (il sera un peu vulgaire et moqueur car j'ai toujours pensé que si Gaara parlait plus, il serait comme ça).

* * *

Le village de Suna. Sa chaleur accablante, ses dunes de sable et ses déserts étouffants…Voilà à quoi se résumait ce village. Pourtant, la population n'y était pas moins importante qu'ailleurs. De nombreuses personnes allaient et venaient dans les rues, achetaient diverses choses ou se promenaient seulement, malgré l'importance de la chaleur. Parmi ces personnes, on pouvait apercevoir un jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges comme le sang, un kanji tatoué sur le front…Gaara.

Impassible, comme à son habitude, celui-ci se rendit dans une maison non loin de la rue marchande, devant laquelle une grande blonde, un éventail accroché dans son dos, discutait avec un garçon encapuchonné tout aussi grand:

-Ce serais une bonne idée de faire un tour là-bas, tu ne penses pas Kankuro?

-Laisse tomber Témari, il ne voudra jamais.

-Tu as vu comme il a changé? Il n'est plus aussi froid que dans le passé, il acceptera.

-Tch, il va te renvoyer balader, et tout ce que sa fera, c'est blesser ton égo de, je site, «grande sœur qui n'arrive pas à se faire aimer et respecter par son petit frère»!!! Kankuro ricana, moqueur, alors que Témari fulminait.

-N'importe quoi! Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il…..

-Qu'est-ce que vous fichez devant la porte, vous bloquez le passage là...

-Ga-Ga-Gaara!!!! Qu'elle bonne surprise! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Gaara avait il entendu leur conversation? Voilà ce que se demandait Témari, plus nerveuse que jamais.

-Baka! Il habite ici lui aussi! Lui chuchota Kankuro.

Gaara croisa les bras sur son torse et pris un air sarcastique:

-J'habite ici aussi tu sais?

-Oh mais bien sur que je le sais c'est juste que….que…

Le garçon aux cheveux rouge ferma les yeux tout en poussant un soupir imperceptible avant de rentrer dans leur maison et de se diriger droit dans sa chambre.

-AAAH!!! BAKA! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi? Si tu veux lui demander de venir avec nous là bas, il faudra peut être arrêté de bégayer et d'avoir l'air si…si…cruche!

-NANIIIII!!!!! Tu veux savoir ce qu'elle te dit la cruche? Et pourquoi ce serais à moi de le lui demander?

-T'as la mémoire courte, Témari, c'était ton idée, pas la mienne! Alors tu te débrouille, ce n'est pas mon problème! Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le mettre en colère!

Kankuro se dirigea à son tour vers leur demeure.

-Toujours aussi courageux à ce que je vois. T-R-O-U-I-L-L-A-R-D!!!

Kankuro se retourna lentement vers sa sœur, qui n'allait plus l'être très longtemps, une veine apparaissant à sa tempe.

-Nani? Tu vas voir qui c'est le trouillard!

Alors que Kankuro et Témari se disputait toujours, Gaara, lui, était affalé sur son lit, sa gourde à ses pieds ainsi que ses vêtements. Seul son boxer rouge foncé le couvrait encore. Il fixait le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées.

-**Tu penses à lui hein???**

Se relevant d'un bon, Gaara scruta le moindre recoin de sa chambre à la recherche de la personne qui était à l'origine de cette voix.

-**Oy, ici! Non regarde plus bas, sur ta gauche!**

Le Jiinjurikie (je sait pas trop comment sa s'écrit) suivit les instructions de la mystérieuse voix et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'origine de celle-ci, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sursaut de surprise.

**-EY! Ne fais pas cette tête! On dirait que ta vue un fantôme!**

Gaara n'en revenait pas. A ses côtés se trouvait sa réplique parfaite version miniature. Un petit lui-même, pas plus grand que son pouce, se tenait près de sa main. Il lui était identique en tous points: les même vêtements, la même coiffure….Les seuls détails qui le choquait été que sa réplique avait les cheveux noirs ainsi qu'un grand sourire qui, tout comme l'expression de ses yeux, était moqueur.

-T'es qui toi? Demanda Gaara, méfiant.

**-Moi, c'est Shô!** Il pointa son front où le kanji Shô prenait place. **Je suis l'une de tes deux consciences, l'autre est à la bourre. **Il commença à se déshabiller pour se retrouver à son tour en boxer, le sien étant noir.** Mais quelle canicule!!! Et l'autre qui prend son temps pour venir...**

_-Si t'arrêtais d__e parler de moi __derrière mon dos, Shô__? Je n'aime pas ça et tu le sait!_

A la vitesse de l'éclair, Gaara se retourna et se retrouva face à un autre lui-même de la même taille que l'autre. Lui aussi était sa parfaite copie, à part que ses cheveux étaient blanc et qu'il affichait une petite moue boudeuse affreusement mignonne.

**-TCH! Je n'en est rien à faire que tu aimes ça ou pas. T'es à la bourre et c'est tout! Pas d'excuse!**

_-La faute à qui! Je t'avais demandé de m'avertir quand tu partirais et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de me barbouiller le visage au feutre pendant que je dors!!!!_

**- Comment peux-tu croire que je sois coupable d'un tel sacrilège??? **Shô venait de prendre un air de vierge effarouchée qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

_-T'en connais beaucoup toi des personnes qui signe «Shô est sexy et il le vaut bien» sur le visage des gens ?_

**-Pfff, t'as encore était te pleindre je parie****….**Shô s'assit en tailleur, croisa ses bras sur son petit torse et bouda.

_-Baka…._puis, se tournant vers Gaara,_ je m'appelle Shû, heureux de te voir Gaara!_ Sur son front, le kanji Shû était inscrit

Il n'en revenait pas. Gaara n'en revenait VRAIMENT pas. Il avait deux consciences qui ne lui ressemblaient que par leur physique, sans prendre en compte leur couleur de cheveux, qui ne s'entendaient pas et, apparemment, se faisaient des blagues plus que foireuses.

-C'est quoi se délire….marmonna t il tout en les regardants, tour à tour.

**- Non, ce n'est pas un délire, comme tu dis. C'est la réalité!** Grand sourire de la part de Shô, qui avait arrêté de bouder.

-Et pourquoi vous êtes là, au juste ?

_- En fait, si on est venu, c'est pour t'aider a…_

**-Avec ton petit blond!**

_-Arrête de me couper la parole, malpoli!_

**-Urusai, Shû, tu me les bri….**

-Quel blond?

**-Sa va pas de couper la parole aux gens comme sa?**

_-Sa te vas SIIIIIIIIII bien de dire ça..._

**-Je t'es pas sonné, la pimbèche...**

Gaara, qui commençait à perdre patience, empoigna ses deux consciences.

-Bon, et si vous me disiez de quel blond vous parliez?

**-Ben de Naruto, bien sur!**

-Et?

_-Et quoi?_

-Pourquoi vous me parlez de lui?

**-MOUAHAHA!!!! Pour t'aider à le draguer bien sur!!!!**

Sous le choc, Gaara lâcha les deux petits êtres qu'il tenait dans sa main et c'est ce moment là que choisis Kankuro pour entrer en trombe dans la chambre de son petit frère.

-Tu vas voir qui c'est le trouillard, Témari! Puis, se tournant vers Gaara: On va passer quelques jours à Konoha, j'espère que tu vas nous suivre!

Encore sous le choc à cause des paroles de Shô, notre petit rouquin acquiesça sans s'en rendre compte. Kankuro eut un soupir de soulagement alors que Témari affichait un sourire victorieux.

-Faites vos valises, on part demain matin à la première heure! Et elle se retira, suivit de près par son frère.

**-Hé ben! Au moins, ça, c'est réglé!**

-Hein? De quoi? Gaara, qui venait de sortir de sa "trance", se demandait de quoi voulait parler cette idiote de conscience.

**-Fait tes valises, demain, on part à Konoha!!!! **

**-**NANIIII!!!!!

**A suivre...**

**Moi:** Bonnnnn!!!! Premier chapitre fini!!!

**Gaara: **t'appelles "cette chose" un chapitre ?

**Moi: **c'est plus un prologue qu'un chapitre, c'est après que les choses sérieuses commence.

**Sasuke:** et moi, je suis où ???

**Moi: **mais c'est une très bonne question ça!!!! En tout cas, tu n'auras AUCUNE apparétion dans cette fic.

**Gaara: **ouais, ça a déjà suffit la dernière fois...

**Néji: **on pari combien que je suis pas dans cette fic moi non plus ???

**Moi :** non Néji, toi tu seras là!

**Néji, tout content:** vrai?

**Moi: **vrai! Mais tu risque de te prendre des coups...

**Néji : **mais je croyais que tu m'aimais bien !

**Sasuke: **c'est quoi cette arnaque !! Ton couple favori c'est le sasunaru, non? Alors pourquoi j'apparais même pas ????

**Moi: **râla pas, t'as déjà eu une fic avec Naruto, que je sache! Chacun son tour!

**Sasuke : **in in...au pir, le vrai il est pour moi.

**Sasuke s'en va avec un grand sourire pervers. Quelque seconde plus tard, on entend Naruto gémir, ce qui fait accourir Néji et Gaara. Une grosse enguelade débute et Naruto revient, débraillé et couvers de suçon.**

**Naruto:** y en a marre là, on n'est toujours intérompu!

**Moi : **in in, pas dans ma fic avec Gaara en tout cas...

**Naruto rougis.**

**Moi : **alors, aimé, pas aimé!!!! Une petite review pour me donner votre avis (kawai no jutsu). Pour la suite, je ne sais pas quand elle viendras, faudras patienter mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour poster le plus vite possible ; ) SAYONARA!!!!


	2. L'arrivée à Konoha

**Les consciences de Gaara ou comment faire chier un insociable.**

**Moi: **WOUUUUH!! Je suis trop forte!!

**Sasuke: **Qu'est ce que t'as??

**Moi: **Moi qui croyais que le prochain chapitre ne serait pas avant longtemps, hé ben je l'ai fait en un temps recors!

**Gaara: **Moi sa m'arrange, en fait, comme ça je vais voir Naruto plus vite et après….**grannnnddd sourire pervers.**

**Sasuke: **TCH! **Va bouder dans son coin.**

* * *

**Genre: **humour/romance yaoi

**Couple: **gaa/naru

**Disclamair: **toujours pas à moi sinon il y aurais du yaoi dans tous les coins.

**Raiting: **M pour pensées lubrique et peut être un lemon (ce n'est pas sur)

**Note: **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et autres bêtises du genre.

**Note2: **Nos genins ont 13 ans, l'histoire se passe après le combat entre Naruto et Gaara (ce que je veux dire c'est que Gaara est devenu gentil)/_italique:_ parole de Shû/**gras:** parole de Shô/ (): mes commentaires perso (si il y en a). Gaara sera un peu OOC. Pour les besoins de la fic, Sasuke est toujours ici, donc Naruto n'est pas omnibulé par le fait de le ramener mais Tsunade est tout de même le nouvel Hokage.

* * *

**L'arrivée à Konoha.**

-NANIIIII!!

Shô éclata de rire alors que Shû se bouchait les oreilles.

-OY! C'est quoi ce bordel! Qui t'as dit que j'irais à Konoha! Et c'est quoi cette histoire de drague avec Naruto?

_-C'est très simple. Kankuro t'as demandait de venir à Konoha avec lui et ta sœur, et toi…_

**-Toi, comme un con, t'as dit oui sans t'en rendre compte! MOUAHAHA!! T'es pire que Shû!!**

_-EY!_

**-Et pour Naruto, ce n'est pas moi qui fais des rêves érotiques sur lui!**

Gaara rougit imperceptiblement. C'est vrai que depuis son retour de Konoha, tous les matins il se réveillait en sueur et avait sali ses draps durant la nuit. Il ne se souvenait jamais de ses rêves mais maintenant que Shô en parlait, quelques bribes de ses songes lui revenait à l'esprit. Et il y avait Naruto. Naruto sous lui, Naruto à quatre pattes, Naruto qui le….

Le jeune garçon rougit violement, sans pouvoir cacher ni ses rougeurs, ni son érection.

-Oh mon dieu….je suis gay…..

**-Pas trop tôt!!**** Tu t'en rends ENFIN compte!!**

_-Vu que seul Naruto t'attire, on ne peut pas dire que tu sois gay, si?_

**-Arrêtes de parler pour ne rien dire, la pimbèche.**

_-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la pimbèche, crevette?_

**-NANI!!**

Pendant que ses deux consciences se disputaient, Gaara alla prendre une douche….froide.

A l'étage au-dessous, Kankuro et Témari discutaient dans le salon.

-C'est moi ou Gaara parle, enfin, hurle tout seul?

-C'est toi, Témari.

-Alors c'était quoi ce «NANII!!»?

-Comment tu veux que je le sache? Je suis marionnettiste, pas télépathe, moi!

A l'étage, Gaara retourna dans sa chambre pour se vêtir convenablement car il ne portait qu'une simple serviette autour des reins.

**-Tu devrais faire attention qu'il n'y est personne lorsque tu nous parle.**

-Et pourquoi ça? Il passa sa gourde dans son dos et se tourna vers Shô.

**-Parce que tu es le seul à pouvoir nous voir et je crois qu'une personne qui parle toute seul, ce n'est pas banal.**

-Humpf.

**-EY! Tu pourrais dire merci…..**Shô bouda, encore.

_-Idiot….Gaara, il faudrait pensait à faire ta valise, tu ne voudrais pas manquer l'occasion de revoir Naruto, n'est ce pas?_ Un sourire beaucoup trop angélique naquit sue le visage de Shû.

Le rouquin rougit violement (sa devient une habitude on dirait ) en repensant à ses rêves mais ne dis rien et fit sa valise, sous les railleries de ses deux consciences.

* * *

Témari l'avait prévenu qu'il partirait à la première heure, il aurait dû être préparé, mais non, lui, il dormait toujours. C'est donc une Témari muni d'un seau d'eau froide et un Gaara moqueur qu'il trouva à son réveil.

-AAAAAHHHHH! Témari! Tu vas me le payer, sale sorcière!!

-T'avais cas te réveiller, Kankuro… mais attend, c'est moi que tu traites de sorcière là?? Espèce d'idiot peinturluré!!

C'est donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur que la petite famille se rendit à Konoha, pour arriver aux alentours de midi. Les gardes, ayant étaient prévenus de leur arrivé, ne furent pas surpris de les voir et les laissèrent donc pénétrer dans le village. Mais par contre, les habitants du dit-village, eux, furent assez stupéfait de les voir se diriger vers la tour de l'Hokage. Arrivé là bas, nos trois ninja furent assez étonnés d'entendre des éclats de voix, plutôt fort, provenir du bureaux du chef du village.

En passant près d'un groupe de jounins, Gaara perçu une bribe de conversation.

-Hahaha!! C'est encore Naruto qui fait des siennes je pari!!

-Oui, je crois qu'il est là pour demander une mission pour son équipe, mais vu que la dite équipe se repose et ne l'accompagne même pas, il n'est pas très convaincant….

-Ne te fis pas aux apparences car c'est le seul qui arrive à tenir tête à Tsunade-sama et à en ressortir indemne.

Le reste de la discussion ne lui parvînt pas aux oreilles, les jounins étant trop loin. Arrivé devant le bureau, Témari hésita à frapper à la porte, vu la dispute qui se déroulait à l'intérieur de celui-ci.

-K'SO BABA!! SALE VIEILLE!! DONNE-MOI UNE MISSION, QU'ON EN FINISSE!!

-SALE VIEILLE?! K'SO GAKI!! J'AI DEJA DIT NON POUR LES MISSIONS!! ELLES SONT TOUTES PRISES!! ALORS TU VA ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE DEGAGER DE MON BUREAU!!

Un grand bruit se fit entendre.

-AAAAAAHHHHH!! TU VEUX ME TUER OU QUOI, LA VIEILLE!!

-T'ES INCREVABLE, K'SO GAKI!!

Finalement ce fut Gaara qui prit l'initiative de frapper à la porte alors que Kankuro et Témari le regardait, horrifié. Ils ne voulaient surtout pas s'attirer les foudres de cette Hokage qui avait l'air d'être assez sauvage.

Un «ENTRER!!» tonitruant les accueillit et c'est avec méfiance qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau.

La vue qui s'offrit aux trois ninjas était assez…inhabituel, tout du moins, pour eux: dans la pièce, tout était ravagé, le bureau renversé, des papiers étaient éparpillés un peu partout et au milieu de se foutoir, se tenait Naruto, sa veste autour de sa taille, essoufflé, et Tsunade, qui ne leur accordait même pas un regard et qui se trouvait dans le même état que le blondinet en face d'elle.

**-Eh ben!! C'est le vrai bordel ici!! Mail ils sont malades ou quoi!!**

_-T'exagères, ils sont justes instables mentalement…..ben ouais, ils sont fous._

Gaara ne put retenir un sursaut, qui passa inaperçu, en se rendant compte que ses deux consciences étaient toujours là, chacune logés sur l'une de ses épaules.

**-C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal, le Naruto, surtout comme ça, on dirait qu'il vient d'avoir la meilleur baize de sa vie…..**

_-Mais t'es qu'un sal obsédé, ma parole!!_

**-Oh, c'est bon, fait pas ta vierge effarouché, ****c'est**** pas moi qui regardait des magazines porno la dernière fois….**

_-Ca, c'est un coup bas…._rouge comme une pivoine, Shû détourna le regard.

-Je l'ai avez oublié ceux-là. pensa Gaara dans un soupire.

Finalement, après un combat de regard noir entre Naruto et Tsunade, celle-ci daigna ENFIN poser son regard sur ses visiteurs. Elle releva son bureau et son fauteil (en cuir, attention!).

-Vous voilà enfin! Je n'espérais plus vous voir arriver au village! leur dit l'Hokage sur un ton qui montrait l'étendue de son énervement. Naruto! Qu'est ce que tu fiches encore là!

-Je t'ai dit que je partirais pas sans avoir eu de mission, la vieille. lui répondit il avec une petite moue provocatrice.

-_Kawaiiiii!!_

**-Moi je dirais plutôt qu'il a l'air sexy.**

Gaara ne dit rien mais on voyait bien qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Il dévorait littéralement le petit blond du regard, qui n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

L'hokage eut un sourire digne de Kyubii alors que son regard passait de Naruto aux ninja de Suna et des ninjas de Suna à Naruto.

-Et bien tu veux une mission? En voilà une! Témari, Kankuro et Gaara vont rester à Konoha pendant un petit moment pour montrer leur confiance en Konoha et ainsi ressouder l'alliance que nos deux villages avait effectué. Ta mission est...

-oui, oui, oui, dis-moi dis-moi dis-moi!! Naruto s'autillait sur place.

-DE LEUR FAIRE VISITER LE VILLAGE!!

Naruto en tomba à la reverse, tout comme Témari, Kankuro, Shû et Shô alors que Gaara se contentait d'hausser un sourcil (oui je sais, il en a pas...)

**-Bon...même si cette vieille m'a l'air un peu folle, là elle nous aide bien! Tu vas pouvoir passer du temps avec Naruto c'est b...**

_-C'est bien ça!!_

**-Oy, la pimbèche décolorée!!**

_-Qu'est ce qu'elle me veut, la crevette avarié..._

Une mini vague de sable alla projeter Shû au sol.

_-TEME!! On avait dit que l'on ne se battrait pas lorsqu'on aiderait Gaara!!_

**-Ouuuupppps!! Gomen, gomen! Ma main a glissé!! Je suis SIIIII désolé!!**

_-Shô, tu vas me le payer, sale crevette!_

Une bataille s'engagea entre les deux consciences alors que Gaara les regardait du coin de l'oeil, desepéré par tant de bêtise. Il reporta son attention sur Naruto, qui fociférait de nombreuses insultes à l'encontre de l'Hokage.

-K'SO BABA!! SALE VIEILLE!! ESPECE DE...

-Hokage-sama, notre équipe a réussi sa mission avec...

L'équipe de Gai venait de faire son entrée dans le bureau mais celui-ci s'interrompit en appercevant que Tsunade avait des invités.

-...je dérange peut-être...

-HAHA!! Voilà, t'as une équipe pour faire visiter le village aux ninjas de Suna!! Maintenant, donnes-moi ma mission!!

-Pas question!! Gai, j'orais une mission plus importante à te confier plus tard. Lee, Tenten, faîtes visiter le village à Témari et Kankuro. Néji, toi tu vas rester avec Naruto pour t'assurer qu'il ne s'échappe pas pendant sa visite avec Gaara! Et maintenant TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS!!

Toutes les personnes présentes s'empressèrent de quitter le bureau, les deux consciences y comprit. Lee et Tenten partir en compagnie de Témari et Kankuro alors que Gai discutait avec d'autres ninja de son rang.

-K'so baba, elle me le pairas, cette sale vielle...puis Naruto se tourna vers Néji : j'ai pas besoin de toi, tu sais, je vais pas m'enfuir, je ne suis pas aussi lâche...

-C'est ma mission, Naruto. Et puis, ça ne me dérange vraiment pas de rester avec toi...

Le détenteur du byakugan lança un regard plein de sous-entendus à notre petit blondinet, qui ne comprit pas, ce qui ne fus pas le cas de Shû, Shô et Gaara.

**-Oh oh...je crois que l'on a un petit problème...**

_-Il vat falloir que tu bouges tes fesses si tu veux pas que ce Néji te prennes Naruto sous le nez..._

Gaara ne dit rien, ses yeux parlaient pour lui : ils étaient plus que meurtriés et s'ils avaient put tuer, le Hyuga serait mort plus d'une fois.

**-Yoshhhhh!! On vat enclencher le plan "séduction du renard"...**

**A suivre...**

**Moi: **bon! Alors?

**Néji:** sa y est je suis là!! Je vais draguer Naruto!!

**Gaara, regard meurtrier: **n'y pense même pas...

**Sasuke avec Naruto dans les bras: **pffff...j'apparais même pas, c'est trop l'arnaque cette histoire...

**Naruto caresse doucement le torse de Sasuke: **j'orais bien voulu que tu sois là...

**Gaara: **ouais, et moi je compte pour du beurre...t'en fais pas Naruto, une fois le lemon passé, tu changeras d'avis...

**Moi : **mais j'ai dit que c'était pas sûr...

**Gaara : **ooooohhhhh que si, c'est sur...

**Naruto rougit: **mais je...je...

**Gaara: **in in!! Viens par là, naru-chan...

**Gaara poursuit Naruto dans la maison, suivit de Néji et Sasuke qui hurle: **LAISSE MON PETIT AMI TRANQUILE!!

**Moi:** bon!! Et vous, vous avez aimé?? La suite arrivera bientôt (j'espère) alors patience . N'oubliez pas les reviews (kawai no jutsu). Sayonara!!


	3. Lancement de l'opération séduction

**Les consciences de Gaara ou comment faire chier un insociable.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**Xijo:** voilà le nouveau ) chapitre bonne lecture!

**Nabotland: **voilà la suite Gros délire avec les consciences dans ce chapitre, vers la fin, alors ne rie pas trop fort XDDDDD bonne lecture )

* * *

**Genre:**humour/romance yaoi

**Couple:**gaa/naru

**Disclamair:**toujours pas à moi sinon il y aurait du yaoi dans tous les coins.

**Raiting:**M pour pensées lubrique et peut être un lemon (ce n'est pas sur)

**Note:**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et autres bêtises du genre.

**Note2:**Nos genins ont 13 ans, l'histoire se passe après le combat entre Naruto et Gaara (ce que je veux dire c'est que Gaara est devenu gentil)/_italique:_ parole de Shû/**gras:** parole de Shô/ (): mes commentaires perso (si il y en a). Gaara sera un peu OOC. Pour les besoins de la fic, Sasuke est toujours ici, donc Naruto n'est pas omnibulé par le fait de le ramener mais Tsunade est tout de même le nouvel Hokage.

* * *

**Lancement de l'opération séduction.**

**-Yoshhhhhh! On vat enclencher le plan «séduction du renard»…..**

_-C'est trop naze comme nom, il faudrait un truc du genre «capture du blondinet»._

**-De quoi! Il faut se mettre à la page, Shû, c'est trop démodé, ton truc, là…**

_-Je voulais que sa s'accorde avec toi, hin, hin…_

**-NANI! Tu insinue que je suis démodé? Vas te faire une couleur et on en reparlera, parce que tes cheveux…**

_-Tu c'est ce qui te dise, mes cheveux, la crevette? IL T'ENMER…_

-Urusai ou je vous tue tous les deux…

Gaara avait chuchoté cette phrase pour que seul ces deux idiotes de consciences l'entendent.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto avait abandonné l'idée de faire oublier à Néji sa «mission», ou plutôt son chaperonnage envers lui. Il réfléchissait à l'endroit où il pourrait amener le rouquin en premier jusqu'à qu'il est une illumination…

-Hey, Gaara, t'aimes les ramens?

Néji eu un sourire en coin, amusé, alors que Shô s'excitait tout seul.

**-Vas y, vas y, dis oui! Ce sera la première phase de notre plan…. «Opération….**

_-«Opération séduction»!_

**-OY! C'était mon idée!**

Gaara hocha la tête, signifiant son accord, ne s'occupant pas de Shû et Shô.

-C'est cool, parce que le première endroit que je vais te faire voir sera….L'ICHIRAKU!

Et Naruto se mit en route, sa veste orange toujours à la taille, battant la mesure contre ses fesses. Gaara se mit en route suivit de Néji. Tout deux ne pouvait détacher leur regard de l'arrière train du blondinet qui se balançait sensuellement.

**-Je sais que c'est une jolie vu, mais regarde sur ta droite….**

Le jeune garçon obéis à contre cœur…et il eu une envie de meurtre. Le Hyuga matait allègrement Naruto et ne s'en cachait même pas.

**- Vas-y! TUE LEEEEEEE! TUE LEEEEEEEE!**

_-Mais ferme-la! Ne vas pas lui donnait de mauvaise idées! N'est ce pas?_

En entendant ces paroles, Gaara rentra le sable, qu'il avait commencé à sortir, dans sa gourde avec un petit «tch…» boudeur.

-ON EST ARRIvée…NANI!

Sur le devant du restaurant, un écriteau portait l'inscription suivante:

_**Absent pour la journée, la chaleur étant trop importante.**_

Naruto n'en revenait pas. Son paradis, son endroit préféré…était fermé!

Le voyant désemparé, Néji commença à s'avancer vers lui mais Gaara le devança.

-Tu sait, on pourrait aller manger une glace, ça nous rafraichirait et au moins se sera ouvert…

**-****YOSHHHHHH! Bien joué, t'es le meilleure!** Petite danse de la victoire de la part de Shô.

-Euuu…ou-oui tu as raison, je…eu…allons y…

Déconcerté d'entendre Gaara prononcer de tels paroles, Naruto fixa quelques instants le rouquin avant de partir pour le marchand de glace. Néji, quand à lui, ne fit que lui lancer un regard noir que notre jinchuuriki lui rendit au centuple: ils ne s'aimeraient définitivement jamais.

* * *

Arrivé devant le marchand de glaces, se fut Néji qui paya. Ils optèrent tous pour le parfum chocolat, à part notre petit blond, qui prit vanille. (Vous vous doutez qu'il vas y avoir un truc avec cette glace )

Ils continuèrent la visite, Naruto racontant quelques anecdotes, comme la fois où il avait «décoré» les portraits des différents Hokage. Cette remarque valut un fou rire à Shô, un pouffement de la part de Shû et un sourire de Gaara.

-Naruto, ta glace commence à fondre.

-AAAH! Arigatai Néji!

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans un parc, à l'ombre d'un Saul, avec un blondinet qui se demandait comment arrêter l'écoulement du liquide blanc sur ses mains. Il opta pour la manière franche. Il donna un grand coup de langue le long de sa main pour remonter jusqu'à la boule de glace et la prendre en bouche. Il la suça avidement pour ensuite la suçoter gentiment. Il finit par la laper et la titiller de sa langue rose.

**-Est-ce qu'il se rend compte de se qu'il est en train de faire!** Shô avait quelques problèmes nasals, tout comme Shû, Néji et même Gaara.

_-Mon dieu…on dirait qu'il…qu'il…!_

Naruto croqua le cône à pleine dents et finis sa glace en moins de deux secondes.

Le détenteur du byakugan essuya le sang qui s'écoulait de son nez jusqu'à qu'il remarque un filet de liquide blanchâtre, le reste de la glace, s'écouler de la commissure des lèvres du blond.

Il déglutit difficilement avant de l'attirer à lui. Notre petit blondinet, ne s'y attendant pas, atterrit dans les bras du ninja.

-Né-Né-Néji! Qu'est ce que tu fais! Naruto bégayait et était aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse.

-Il te reste de la glace, laisse moi te l'enlever…Néji avait prononcé cette phrase d'une manière aguicheuse, qui fit frissonner Naruto malgré lui. Le Hyuga récupéra le liquide, lentement, du bout du doigt en s'attardant à la commissure des lèvres, avant de porter son majeur à sa bouche et d'en suçoter le bout, toujours aussi sensuellement.

Cette vision arracha un pincement au cœur de Gaara, qui le plaça sur le compte de la glace qui devait être mal passé.

Néji relâcha enfin l'Uzumaki après avoir caressé, l'air de rien, le dos de son «prisonnier»

**-Quel bâtard, ce Néji, avec sa tête de serpillère, il ferait mieux de rester chez lui…** (Si si, je vous jure que j'adore Néji) **mais sa ressemble pas à un de tes rêves, ça? Quand Naruto avale ta semence, qu'il lui en reste au coin de la bouche et qu'il….MOUAHAHAHA!**

Shô ne put continuer sa phrase, pris d'une crise de fou rire alors que Gaara était en train de lui lancer un regard noir. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas très crédible avec du sang s'écoulant de son nez alors qu'il essayait de retenir le dit écoulement avec sa main.

-Gaara! Gaara, tu vas bien? Attend j'ai un mouchoir, tient!

Le ninja de Suna fit face à un Naruto inquiet qui lui tendait un mouchoir à spirales…et qui se trouvait très près…

Gaara prit le mouchoir, s'essuya avec avant de rassurer Naruto.

-C'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas, ça doit être un coup de chaud.

Il sentait qu'il allait bientôt regretter d'avoir dit cette phrase…

-Ouf! Tu m'as fait vraiment peur tu sais!

Le blond lui offrit un de ses sourires XXl que le rouquin trouva absolument adorable.

-Mais c'est vrai qu'il fait chaud…AH! J'ai une idée!

Gaara eut un mauvais pressentiment….

-On va aller se baigner! Comme ça, sa nous rafraichira et tu n'auras plus de coup de chaud!

_-Là, je crois que t'as fait une belle bourde…_

**-Je pens****e aussi…Naruto en maillot de bain, c****e n'****est pas bon pour tes hormones…**

L'Uzumaki, fier de sa trouvaille, se releva en entrainant Gaara et Néji à sa suite.

-Bon! Néji, tu nous retrouve devant le lac et toi Gaara, tu me suis chez moi!

**-Holà, pas bon, pas bon! **

_-Faut que tu trouves une excuse et rapidos!_

**-Débrouille toi, trouves une excuse sinon je ne sait pas si tu pourras tenir….**

_-C'est ce que je viens de dire, crevette!_

**-Mais c'est qu'elle me cherche des crosses, la pimbèche! **

_-NANI! Tu veux te battre, c'est ça? Espèce de sale crevette, t'as fait le trop plein d'eau ou quoi?_

**-De Quoi! Tu t'es fait une couleur et ça ****à**** pas marché alors tu boudes? Pimbèche décoloré!**

_-Qu'est ce que tu reproche à ma couleur de cheveux! Moi au moins, j'ais pas la tête d'une crevette croisé avec balais brosse!_

**-Ma coiffure est parfaite, alors quand les tiens auront une couleur NORMAL, là tu pourras parler!**

_-HAHA! T'as mangé un clown ou quoi? T'as fait l'école du rire? Je vais te faire bouffer les pissenlits par la racine, sale crevette!_

**-Essaye toujours, la pimbèche! Fais gaffe à pas te casser un ongle surtout!**

_-SALE CREVETTE AVARIE!_

**-PIMBECHE DECOLORE!**

Gaara ne prêtait aucune attention à la dispute de ses consciences, trop occupé à fixer un Naruto tout sourire en se demandant: «Si je le vois en maillot, comment je fais pour ne pas le violer?»

**A suivre…**

**Gaara: **t'es sur que c'est un gaanaru? Non, parce qu'on peut se poser la question…

**Moi: **mais ouiiiii! Ne t'en fais pas!

**Néji, tout content: **ouaissssss! J'ai prit Naru dans me bras et je l'ai dragué!

**Sasuke, allongé sur mon lit avec Naruto dans les bras: **urusai, il s'est endormi….

**Gaara et Néji: **quand on dit que c'est toujours les mêmes qui on de la chance….

**Moi: **alors? Vos avis?Une petite review?

J'ai une question IMPORTANTE à vous poser. Que préférez-vous: 1. Que Shô et Shû se mettent ensemble? (deux chibi Gaara… (Bave))

2. que je continu à les faire rivaux et si vous voulez plus de délire avec les barg…euuuu, consciences?

3. voulez-vous que j'essaye de rallonger mes chapitres et si je continu à garder un peu de suspenseà la fin de ceux-ci?

Voilàààà! Juste un petit sondage comme ça. Je ne sait pas quand la suite arrivera, comme à chaque fois je poste très vite et parfois plusieurs chapitres par jours. Alors patience, si sa se trouve, le new chapitre arrivera dans pas longtemps ) Sayonara!


	4. Petit plaisir et petite baignade

**Les consciences de Gaara ou comment faire chier un insociable.**

**Gaara : **kukukuku…..

**Moi : **Houlà ! Il pète un câble, ça y est !

**Gaara : **haha haha !

**Sasuke : **et c'est avec ce malade que tu veux mettre mon Naru ?

**Gaara : **MOUHAHAHAHA !!!!!

**Néji : **bon ! On le fait interner tout de suite ou on attend un peu ?

**Gaara : **kukuku !!! Vous ne comprenez pas….aujourd'hui, dans ce chapitre, Naruto sera mien…

**Tous : **NANI !!!!

**Gaara :** Yaoiloveforever m'a donné sa bénédiction pour que je viole naru…kukuku !

**Moi :** désolé de briser tes rêves mais le lemon, c'est pour plus tard….

**Le visage de Gaara se décompose et il me lance un regard noir avant de partir s'isoler.**

**Mais il n'a pas oublié de me jeter une rafale de sable au passage…**

* * *

**Genre**humour/romance yaoi

**Couple:**gaa/naru

**Disclamair:**toujours pas à moi sinon il y aurais du yaoi dans tous les coins.

**Raiting:**M pour pensées lubrique et peut être un lemon (ce n'est pas sur)

**Note:**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et autres bêtises du genre.

**Note2:**Nos genins ont 13 ans, l'histoire se passe après le combat entre Naruto et Gaara (ce que je veux dire c'est que Gaara est devenu gentil)/_italique:_ parole de Shû/**gras:** parole de Shô/ (): mes commentaires perso (si il y en a). Gaara sera un peu OOC. Pour les besoins de la fic, Sasuke est toujours ici, donc Naruto n'est pas omnibulé par le fait de le ramener mais Tsunade est tout de même le nouvel Hokage/ « … » : pensées de Gaara.

_**Attention ! Ce chapitre contient une scène explicite ! **_

_**Résultat du sondage :**_

Désolé pour ceux qui voulaient un slash Shô/Shû mais la majorité veux que les deux consciences restent rivale.

Désolé pour le titre, j'avais pas d'idée TT

* * *

**Petit plaisir et petite baignade.**

Gaara ne prêtait aucune attention à la dispute de ses consciences, trop occupé à fixer un Naruto tout sourire en se demandant: «Si je le vois en maillot, comment je fais pour ne pas le violer?»

Gaara et Naruto se dirigeaient vers l'appartement de celui-ci alors que Néji, lui, partait de son côté, sans oublier de lancer un regard noir au ninja de Suna.

-Ne, Gaara, quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu ? Demanda Naruto, timidement.

**-Vas y, sors lui un truc cool !!!!**

-Rien…

_-AAAH !!! BAKA !!! Tu le fait exprès ou quoi !!!_

Le blond s'emblait déçu de se manque de réaction. Le rouquin le remarqua et engagea à son tour la conversation.

-Et toi, quoi de neuf ?

-Hum ? Moi ? Et bien…

L'Uzumaki partit dans un grand monologue mais il avait retrouvé le sourire et c'était ça qui compté pour Gaara.

**-T'es vraiment accro, hein ?** Shô avait un petit sourire mi-moqueur, mi-attendri.

Le jinchuuriki ne répondit pas, faisant comme si il n'avait pas entendu. Le petit brun se rapprocha de Shû en soupirant lourdement.

**-K'so…il se rend même pas compte de ses propres sentiments…**

_-Laisse lui du temps car après tout, c'est pour ça que l'on est là, non ?_

**-Comme si t'allais servir à quelque chose…**

_-Nani !!!! Tu me cherches, sale crevette ???_

**-Mais c'est qu'elle comprend vite, la pimbêche !!! Moi qui croyais que ton cerveau avais déserté ta petite tête depuis longtemps….**

_-Qu'est ce que t'as dit !!! Sale crevette !!! Balais brosse !!! _

**-De quoi ? Elle me veut quoi la pimbêche ? Que je lui refasse sa couleur ? Kukuku !**

_-NANI !!! Quand on est encore puceau, on la ferme !_

**-Alors ça, c'était bas, très trèèèès bas !!! Moi au moins, je me masturbe pas devant des magasines porno !!!!**

_-AAAH ! Comment tu le sais !!!_

**-HA HA !!! J'en était sur !!!**

_-Tricheur, t'avais pas le droit !!!_

**-Mais j'ai tous les droits !!!**

_-K'so !!! Et après, c'est moi qui fais les coups bas !!! Sale crevette !!_

**-Urusai, la pimbêche !!!**

Les deux consciences continuaient de se disputer alors que Gaara contemplait Naruto alors que celui-ci monologuait toujours. Ses pensées commencèrent à dériver.

« C'est vrai qu'il est mignon…Ses yeux d'un bleu azur envoûtant, son sourire qui pourrait réchauffer n'importe quel cœur…y comprit le mien…il est tellement gentil avec tout le monde, tellement déterminé…mais qu'est ce que je ressent pour lui ? Ce serait… de l'am… »

-On est arrivée !!!

Les paroles du blondinet ramenèrent Le ninja de Suna à la réalité et il s'empressa de rejeter toutes ses pensées bien au fond de sa tête.

Nos deux compagnons pénétrèrent dans l'appartement de Naruto. Celui-ci alla se changer dans sa chambre après avoir conduit son invité au salon.

-Je vais mettre mon maillot en premier ! Avait t-il dit avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

**-Dire qu'il va être à moitié nu et que tu es juste à côté…hummmm, ça ne te donnes pas envie ??? **Shô affichait un de ses sourires les plus lubriques.

_-Ne vas pas lui donner de mauvaises idées, espèce de pervers !!!_

**-Et c'est toi qui dis ça ??? Alors que ton seul passe temps, c'est de regarder les magazines por…**

Shû lui bloqua la bouche de ses mains tout en lançant un regard gêné à Gaara.

_-Ne fais pas attention à cet idiot !!! Contente toi juste d'attendre le retour de Naruto, haha !_

La conscience partit dans un petit rire nerveux alors que le rouquin le regardait suspicieusement.

-C'est bon, je suis prêt !!! Tien, vu que tu n'as pas de maillot, je vais te prêter l'un des miens.

Gaara se retourna vers lui et l'aurais sûrement pris sur le canapé s'il ne possédait pas tout son self contrôle.

Devant lui se tenait Naruto, en maillot de bain orange, qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux, avec de longues rayures noirs sur le côté du dit maillot et qui lui tendait un maillot identique au sien, mais rouge foncé, presque bordeaux. L'Uzumaki était plus beau que jamais :

L'orange de son maillot faisait ressortir ses cheveux blonds et sa peau matte. Sur son ventre juvénile, de fins abdos commençaient à se dessiner, comme pour la plupart des ninjas de treize ans. Ils n'étaient ni trop voyant, ni inexistants et Gaara commença à délirer à nouveau.

«Hummmmm…il est si beau comme ça. J'aimerais pouvoir embrasser ses lèvres pleines, parcourir sa peau matte de mes mains et retracer ses muscles naissants de ma langue…Il gémirait doucement et cette musique serait la plus belle des mélodies à mes oreilles. Je masserais son sexe à travers ce maillot qui lui va si bien pour pouvoir l'entendre gémir plus fort. Je le plaquerais contre le mur, doucement, tendrement, en lui enlevant ce bout de tissu devenu trop étroit pour sa verge. Il ferait de même pour moi, s'abaisserait au niveau de mon désir et… »

-Gaara ? Gaara ! Tu rêves ? Naruto avait prit un petit moqueur et lui souriait joyeusement.

Le rouquin rougit violemment en maudissant son imagination beaucoup trop fertile à son goût et prit le maillot que lui tendait le blond avant de s'enfermer à son tour dans la chambre du dit blond.

-Ben qu'est ce qu'il a ? Naruto haussa les épaules et alla se servir un verre d'eau à la cuisine.

Gaara, lui, était appuyé contre la porte de la chambre et reprenait son souffle tout en regardant méchamment son érection. Shû et Shô, eux, étaient mort de rire et se retenait l'un l'autre pour ne pas tomber.

**-MOUAHAHA !!!! Oh mon dieu, t'es trop comme gars, toi ! MOUAHAHAHA !!!!**

_-Avoir une érection, et bien méchante en plus, rien quand le voyant en maillot de bain !!! Si il était en boxer tu ferais quoi ?? Tu jouirais ?_

Les deux consciences regardèrent Gaara, son érection et repartir dans un grand éclat de rire.

Le ninja leur jeta un regard meurtrier qui ne fit qu'aggraver leur crise de rire et ils finirent tous les deux par se rouler par terre.

-Et vous trouvez ça drôle ?

_-Non pas du tout..._

**-On trouve ça pire !**

Gaara soupira imperceptiblement tout en fermant les yeux : il n'avais plus qu'une solution…

Il fit lentement glisser sa main vers son pantalon et en défit les boutons. Il rouvrit les yeux et inspecta la pièce, assez petite : une table de nuit, une commode, un lit…il bloqua sur le lit.

Le lit de Naruto, celui qui accueillait son corps nu entre ses draps, qui c'était imprégné de son parfum. La vision de ce lit avec un petit blond vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un simple drap le fit ce durcir un peu plus. Il se battit quelques instants encore avec son pantalon avant de pouvoir y passer la main et de libérer sa verge pleine et gonflée de plaisir de sa prison textile. Il la frôla du bout des doigts, se faisant languir, sans quitter des yeux le lit où il imaginait le blondinet dans son plus simple appareil. Gaara prit son gland en main et exerça une faible pression dessus. Il se mordit violement la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas gémir et ferma les yeux de plaisir. Le rouquin prit enfin son sexe à pleine main et effectua de langoureux vas et viens en haletant aussi faiblement que lui permettait son état. Il rouvrit encore une fois ses yeux pour tomber sur la commode. Le ninja maudit une fois de plus son imagination beaucoup trop…imaginative pour lui imposer l'image d'un Naruto nu qui était assis sur le meuble et qui se masturbait au même rythme que lui. Il accéléra le mouvement sur son désir tendu à l'extrême et plaqua sa main encore libre sur sa bouche pour retenir ses râles de plaisir.

Ce fut ce moment que choisis Naruto pour se manifester de derrière la porte.

-Gaara, tout va bien ?

En entendant la voix du blond, le jinchuuriki éjacula en un long jet brûlant tout en se mordant violemment le poing pour ne pas crier. Il se laissa glisser lentement le long de la porte, haletant, avant de répondre à la personne qui lui faisait temps envie.

-Tout va bien, j'ai bientôt fini…

Il se releva tant bien que mal, les jambes encore tremblantes à cause de son orgasme, et lécha sa main maculée de sperme pensivement.

-Quoi ? Gaara s'adressa à ses deux consciences qu'il avait, il fallait le dire, oublié pendant sa petite séance de…détente…

_**-Rien, rien du tout…**_répondirent Shû et Shô du tac au tac, encore sous le choc d'avoir vu le rouquin se masturber.

Le ninja du sable les regarda quelques secondes avant de se déshabiller et d'enfiler le maillot de bain bordeaux.

Il ressortit de la chambre et rejoignit le salon où se trouvait Naruto. Lorsque celui-ci se leva et se retourna vers lui, il lui fit un sourire tendre.

-Ce maillot te vas vraiment bien…il se marri bien avec tes cheveux et fait ressortir tes yeux…

Gaara resta bouche bée devant les mots que le blond venait de prononcer. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ses paroles, le dit blond rougit violemment et se tortilla sur place, mal à l'aise.

-Hum…je…je…Néji doit nous attendre, nous ferrions mieux d'y allais…

Il prit deux serviettes de plage et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte, toujours aussi rouge, si ce n'est plus.

**-In in…t'as une touche on dirait…**

Gaara eu un sourire en coin et suivit Naruto en dehors de l'appartement. Ils passèrent tous les deux par les toits pour éviter de se faire remarquer et arrivèrent assez vite à la lisière de la forêt qui bordait Konoha. L'Uzumaki et son hôte s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt jusqu'à qu'ils débouchent sur une grande clairière ensoleillée près d'une falaise. Dans la dite clairière se trouvait un grand lac qui bordait la falaise et dans lequel une cascade se jetait gracieusement, presque silencieusement.

Néji était déjà là et visiblement, il les attendait. Il était assis sur un rocher plat près du bord de l'eau, ses longs cheveux bruns détaché et son maillot de bain noir qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux, tout comme celui de Naruto et Gaara, faisaient ressortir le blanc pur de ses yeux.

En le voyant, n'importe qui aurait pu croire à un ange, oui, mais un ange noir.

Lorsqu'il s'aperçut de l'arrivée des deux autres ninjas, il descendit de son rocher pour les rejoindre. Il s'approcha d'une démarche féline et gracieuse tout en baladant son regard sur Naruto qui rougissait de plus en plus à chaque pas que faisait Néji.

Car oui, notre petit blond était gay et l'assumait parfaitement mais seul son entourage le plus proche était au courant, comme Iruka-sensei ou encore les membres de son équipe et quelques amis proches…et voir Néji comme ça lui faisait de l'effet.

-Vous voilà enfin ! J'ai crus un instant que vous m'aviez posé un lapin ! Dépêchez vous de venir, l'eau est très bonne…

Durant ces quelques mots, l'Hyuga n'avait pas lâché Naruto des yeux sauf pour lancer un furtif regard noir au ninja de Suna, qui le lui rendit bien.

Les trois jeunes hommes se rendirent aux bords du lac et ce fut Naruto qui pénétra dans l'eau en premier, suivit de nos deux ninjas.

L'Uzumaki remonta à la surface en poussant un long soupire de bien être, qui fit frissonner Gaara, et s'ébroua, faisant voler ses mèches d'or autour de lui.

**-J'espère pour lui qu'il aura pas une nouvelle érection…**

_-Vu son orgasme de tout à l'heure, sa m'étonnerait beaucoup…_

**-Tout le monde n'est pas aussi frigide que toi, tu sais…**

_-NANI !!! D'où tu sors que je suis frigide ???!!!_

**-Faut pas avoir honte, la pimbêche, sa arrive à certains hommes…enfin, si on peut te considérer comme tel, kukuku !!!**

_-NANI !!!!!!!_

**-Quoi ? Tu veux que je répète pour que le poids chiche qui te sert de cerveau puisse enregistrer l'information, pimbêche ???**

_-Sale crevette dégénérée ! Je vais tellement te massacrer que même tes enfants auront peur de toi !!!_

**-OUUUUU !!! Mais arrêtes donc tes menaces !!! Tu me fais SIIIIIIII peur, kukuku !!!**

_-Grrrrrr, saleté de crevette, lui au moins, il ne se masturbe pas trois fois par jour !!!!_

**-………………**

_-HAAAA !!!! On fait moins le fière, hein ? Si tu crois que je ne t'entends pas, que ce soit le soir ou l'après-midi, t'es toujours aussi bruyant !!! Si tu continues, c'est toi qui va devenir frigide !!!!_

**-Naniiiii !!!!! Je vais te refaire le portrait, sale pimbêche !!!!**

Alors que les deux consciences se disputaient bruyamment, de l'avis de Gaara qui était le seul à les entendre, et qu'elles essayaient de se noyer mutuellement, Naruto, lui s'amusait à essayer de faire tomber nos deux ninjas…et il y arriva…

-HAHA !!! Je t'ai eu, Néji !!!

En effet, il venait de faire tomber le Hyuga tête la première dans l'eau. Celui-ci en profita pour se saisir du bras du blond pour l'entraîner dans sa chute, ce qui marcha assez bien. Etant près du bord et ayant pied à cet endroit du lac, Néji se rattrapa aux pierres qui bordaient le lac et c'est ainsi que l'Uzumaki atterrit dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'il sentit sa tête entrer en contact avec un torse musclé, notre blondinet releva lentement son visage vers le haut et c'est à se moment là qu'il remarqua sa position : le détenteur du byakugan avait le dos appuyé sur le rebord du lac et lui, il était affalé sur lui, la tête posée sur son torse alors que les mains du ninja brun se rejoignaient en bas de son dos, à la naissance de ses fesses.

Gaara, qui avait suivit la scène des yeux, eut à nouveau ce pincement au cœur :

« Sa fait mal, tellement mal de les voir comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre…pourquoi…pourquoi mon cœur a-t-il si mal.. »

Il leva la main et la posa sur son cœur, douloureusement.

-…pourquoi…

**-Ca, tu dois le découvrir tout seul, Gaara…**

_-Nous ne pouvons rien te dire à part…_

_**-Mais bouge tes fesses avant que l'autre tête de serpillière ne te prenne Naruto sous le nez !!!!!! BAKA !!!!**_

Les paroles de Shû et Shô réveillèrent Gaara qui cessa de se poser des questions pour allez séparer le blond de se pot de colle de brun.

-OH, regarde Naruto ! Un lapin !

Et l'astuce marcha à merveille. Naruto se détacha instantanément de Néji pour aller voir le dit lapin. Oui, ce n'était pas très bien de profiter de la naïveté du blond qui s'émerveillait pour un rien mais après tout, pourquoi pas…

**-Yoshhhhh !!! T'es le meilleur !!!!!!**

Alors que Naruto cherchait desepérément le lapin mentionné par Gaara, celui-ci se déplaça silencieusement pour aller se coller au dos du petit blondinet.

-Où ça, où ça ???

-Regarde…juste là…il avait chuchoté cette phrase aux creux de l'oreille de l'Uzumaki.

Il prit les hanches du petit blond auquel il venait de se coller pour le guider dans la direction de l'animal. Et en effet, le lapin était bien là mais Naruto ne s'en souciait plus, il était concentré sur la personne qui le tenait doucement mais fermement et sur laquelle il se reposa sans s'en rendre compte. Gaara huma le parfum que dégageaient les cheveux du jeune garçon tout en fermant les yeux. Ils étaient dans leur monde, dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

« Je suis bien comme ça…j'aimerais tout le temps t'avoir dans mes bras…Naruto…je crois que je t'… »

-La nuit tombe, on ferrait mieux de rentrer…

La voie de Néji avait fendu l'air, aussi glacial que le vent d'hiver, brisant l'instant magique de nos deux ninjas. Naruto s'éloigna précipitamment du rouquin en rougissant et sortit tout aussi précipitamment de l'eau, bientôt suivis des deux autres garçons.

L'Hyuga prit d'autorité la serviette du blond.

-Attend, laisse moi te sécher…

-Non, c'est pas la peine je peux le faire tout…

Naruto n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase car le détenteur du byakugan venait de l'emmitoufler dans sa serviette et le frottait tendrement, en profitant pour toucher des endroits qu'il n'aurait pas du, faisant rougir le blond de gêne et le roux de colère.

Après l'avoir séché comme il se devait, Néji relâcha enfin le blondinet, tout en lançant un regard de défie à Gaara.

**-Mais c'est qu'il te cherche des noises, le Hyuga !!!**

S'il voulait la guerre, il l'aurait. Et c'est donc dans cette ambiance chargée d'électricité, sauf pour Naruto qui n'avait rien remarqué, que nos trois ninjas rentrèrent au village.

**A suivre…**

**Moi : **hummmm…il me semble que ce chapitre est chapitre est plus long que les autres…

**Sasuke : **je déteste ce chapitre, encore plus que les autres…

**Moi : **ben pourquoi ???

**Sasuke : **mais Naruto passe dans les bras de tout le monde, sauf moi !!!

**Moi :** au faite, il est où ?

**Gaara : **il dort encore…

**Naruto : **non…j'arrive pas à dormir quand Sasu est pas là…

**Naruto débarque de la chambre en boxer et Sasuke s'empresse de lui faire son bisou du matin, sous le regard jaloux de Gaara et de Néji qui vient lui aussi d'arriver.**

**Sasuke : **de toute façon, cette fiction c'est de la merde…

**Moi : **Pardon ? J'ai du mal entendre _**Sasu-chan**_…

**Sasuke tique à la mention de Sasu-chan **(voir ma fic précédente « une libido dérangeante ou Sasu-chan se réveille »)

**Moi :** alors, alors…vos avis ? Moins d'humour que dans les chapitres précédents, je trouve…

Mais j'ai tenu ma promesse de faire un chapitre plus long je pense… à vous de me dire )

Une petite review ? Kawai no jutsu.

Sayonara !!!


	5. Cohabitation !

**Les consciences de Gaara ou comment faire chier un insociable.**

**Moi : **dans un hélant d'inspiration, me revoici pour poster un autre chapitre !

**Sasuke :** dit plutôt que tu t'enmerdé grave et que t'as rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de continuer ce truc que t'appelles une fic…

**Gaara :**…Sasu-channnnn…

**Sasuke sursaute et se renfrogne alors que Gaara rie sadiquement.**

**Gaara :** au fait, il est où Naruto ???

**Moi :** ce soir c'est raclette alors il en profite…Néji aussi d'ailleurs, et moi je vais les rejoindre pendant que les lecteurs vont lire le chapitre…

**Je m'en vais dans la cuisine, suivit de près par mes deux bishos (ben oui, la raclette, c'est pas tout les jours XD).**

* * *

**Genre**humour/romance yaoi 

**Couple:**gaa/naru

**Disclamair:**toujours pas à moi sinon il y aurais du yaoi dans tous les coins.

**Raiting:**M pour pensées lubrique et peut être un lemon (ce n'est pas sur)

**Note:**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et autres bêtises du genre.

**Note2:**Nos genins ont 13 ans, l'histoire se passe après le combat entre Naruto et Gaara (ce que je veux dire c'est que Gaara est devenu gentil)/_italique:_ parole de Shû/**gras:** parole de Shô/ (): mes commentaires perso (si il y en a). Gaara sera un peu OOC. Pour les besoins de la fic, Sasuke est toujours ici, donc Naruto n'est pas omnibulé par le fait de le ramener mais Tsunade est tout de même le nouvel Hokage/ « … » : pensées de Gaara.

**_Attention encore scène explicite !!!_** (Je sais, je me répète)

Je sais que Gaara ne peut logiquement pas dormir mais dites vous que c'est pour les besoins de la fic ;p

* * *

**Cohabitation?!**

S'il voulait la guerre, il l'aurait. Et c'est donc dans cette ambiance chargée d'électricité, sauf pour Naruto qui n'avait rien remarqué, que nos trois ninjas rentrèrent au village.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Naruto pour se changer, Néji partant de son côté. Arrivée las bas et après s'être changé, Naruto demanda subitement.

-Au fait…tu vas rester plusieurs jours à Konoha, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-…où tu vas dormir ?...

**-Là, il te pose une colle…**

_-Retournons voir la fol...euuu…l'Hokage…_

**-T'as trouvé ça tout seul ? Mais c'est qu'elle est intelligente, la pimbêche !**

_-Tu me cherches, la crevette ??? Je vais te défoncer, le balai brosse !!!_

**-OULA !!! T'as mangé un schtroumf de mauvaise humeur, ou quoi ?**

_-Rien que quand je vois ta sal gueule, je suis de mauvaise humeur…_

**-Mais je plaisantais !!! Arrêtes d'être aussi…constipé…T'as la diarrhée, c'est ça, hein ???**

_-AAAH !!! URUSAI !!!!_

**-Kukuku !!! J'en étais sur…T'as pas pris tes médicament alors t'es tout coincé…**

_- Moi, au moins, je ne me bourre pas de viagra à longueur de journée, niark niark niark…_

**-AAAH !!! T'as encore fouillé dans ma chambre !!!**

_-MOUAHAHAHAHA !!!!!_

**-Tu me le paieras…**

Alors que Shô réfléchissait à sa vengeance, Gaara, lui, fit comme Shû lui avait proposé.

-Allons voir l'Hokage.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans le bureau de Tsunade en compagnie de Témari et Kankuro, qui était eux aussi, venu demander où ils logeraient.

-Ah !!! Gomen ! J'avis complètement oublié ce détail…il ne reste que deux chambres de libres…à moins que…Naruto !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, la vieille…

Les trois ninjas de Suna étaient assez abasourdi de voir le blond parler à l'Hokage de cette manière.

-Tu vas héberger l'un de nos trois invités.

-Mais pourquoi moi ! Naruto était scandalisé.

-Parce que tu es le seul que j'ai sous la main, et ce n'est pas une demande, c'est un ordre ! Répliqua Tsunade en voyant que le blond allait protester. A vous de choisir qui iras chez cet idiot et j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas.

**-Oy, Gaara ! C'est ta chance !**

-Moi ça ne me dérange pas d'aller avec lui…et toi Naruto ? Répondit le jinchuuriki d'une voie mielleuse tout en fixant le blondinet dans les yeux.

Celui-ci se sentit rougir et détourna violemment la tête…il faisait chaud, non ?

-Eu…hum…no-non ça ne me dérange pa-pas…

Tsunade était assez surprise du manque de réaction de Naruto mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Bon, tout est réglé ! Témari, Kankuro, je vais vous montrer vos chambres. Vous deux, vous pouvez partir. Dit elle en s'adressant à nos deux genins.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

De retour chez Naruto, celui-ci fit visiter son appartement à son invité. Une fois fait, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et déclara, avant de s'enfermer à l'intérieur ;

-Je vais prendre une douche !

Gaara s'installa devant la télévision et déglutit difficilement en entendant l'eau de la dite douche couler. Il se retourna lentement vers la porte de la pièce où était le blond et vis que la porte était entrouvert.

« Naruto doit avoir commencé à se laver. Ses mains malaxant sa chevelure d'or, puis descendant sur son coup et sa nuque, son torse, ses tétons qu'il doit sûrement malaxer tendrement, puis son ventre finement musclé, retraçant la courbe de ses abdos futur. Ses mains doivent être en train de descendre encore plus bas…il malaxe ses fesses douces et fermes, ses cuisses et ses jambes fines pour remonter vers son sexe qu'il doit caresser doucement, puis il malaxe ses bourses, la tête levée vers le pommeau de douche… »

Tout à ses pensées pas très catholiques, il ne remarqua pas que sa main avait migrés d'elle-même vers le bas et qu'elle était en train de pétrir doucement sa verge qui commençait à réagir.

**-Gaara, reviens parmi nous !!! Il va penser quoi ton blondinet, si il te vois se masturber dans son salon ?!**

Le rouquin revient vite à la réalité en entendant les paroles de sa conscience, qui n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

Il essaya de calmer son excitation mais c'est ce moment que Naruto choisit pour sortir de la salle de bain, seulement vêtu de son pantalon orange, une serviette sur la tête.

« Oh… »

**-…mon…**

_-…dieu !_

Le blondinet était beau à en damner un sain…

De fines gouttelettes d'eau roulaient sur sa peau pour aller se loger à l'intérieur de son pantalon, narguant Gaara qui ne pouvait pas voir plus loin.

**-Les vicieuses…**Shô aussi était déçu de ne pas pouvoir accompagner ces petites gouttes plus bas…

Ses cheveux blonds étaient plaqué sur son front et retombaient devant ses yeux, cachant leur douce couleur azur. Ses joues étaient rougis, sûrement à cause de sa douche, lui donnant un air de débauché, d'après Shû.

-Tu peux y aller, Gaara !

Naruto lui fit un grand sourire joyeux avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, sûrement pour s'habiller, au grand désespoir du roux qui aurait voulu profiter de cette vue enchanteresse plus longtemps.

Mais pour le moment, il avait un problème, disons…plus urgent à régler…

C'est donc à la vitesse de l'éclair qu'il s'enferma à son tour dans la salle de bain, sans oublier de fermer la porte à clefs.

Car oui, notre petit Gaara avait la tric…et pas une simple tric, non, non, non !!! Une belle érection, bien méchante, qui pointait fièrement vers le haut, la vision d'un Naruto sortant de la douche l'ayant réveillé alors qu'il avait réussi à se calmer.

**-Encore ??? Mais ça devient une habitude, chez toi ! **La voix de Shô était moqueuse et celui-ci ne cherchait même pas à le cacher.

Gaara ne répondit pas et se déshabilla pour entrer ensuite dans la douche. Il alluma directement l'eau froide, ne voulant pas, UNE FOIS DE PLUS, se branler alors que le blond était juste à côté.

« K'so, je me les gèles ! Si Naruto était là, il me réchaufferai…son corps nu contre le mien…son bassin se frottant langoureusement contre ma verge. Je le plaquerais au mur carrelé de la douche et embrasserait chaque millimètre de sa peau. Je l'entendrais gémir sous mes caresses et je le….oh non… »

Le ninja maudit son imagination de lui imposer des images érotiques alors qu'il essayait de se calmer. Il baissa la tête vers son sexe et soupira bruyamment en remarquant que, malgré l'eau froide, son excitation avait doublé de volume. Il se résigna alors à faire des travaux manuels et ralluma l'eau chaude.

_-Si tu dois faire ça à chaque fois que tu vois Naruto, tu vas devenir comme Shô…_

**-Lâche moi la grappe, je t'es rien demandé !**

Gaara, ne se préoccupant pas de ses deux consciences, descendit lentement sa main le long de son torse pour malaxer l'un ses tétons durci par le désir alors que sa jumelle migré vers le sud. Il prit l'un de ses testicules en main et le massa doucement tout en soupirant le prénom du blond, l'imaginant nu devant lui, en train de le caresser tendrement, sensuellement.

-Hum…Naruto…plus fort…

Il se mordait les lèvres pur ne pas gémir trop fort et espérait que le blondinet ne l'entendrait pas.

Il prit sa virilité en main mais ne fit aucun mouvement, se tortillant doucement en murmurant le prénom de l'enfant renard.

**-Il doit avoir des tendances sado-maso…**

Gaara lui lança un regard noir, le défiant de le critiquer.

**-Sa va, sa va, j'ai rien dit !!! T'agaces pas comme ça !!!**

Ce n'est pas parce que le rouquin était en pleine séance de branlette que son regard ne pouvait pas être effrayant…

Il retourna à sa besogne et commença des mouvements rapides de vas et viens, essayant d'en finir assez vite.

Des halètements emplir bientôt la cabine de douche avant que Gaara ne se libère par à coups en poussant un râle rauque de plaisir, presque bestial, tout en se cambrant violemment contre le mur sur lequel il était appuyé.

Il essaya de reprendre une respiration normale, en pensant qu'il faudrait qu'il parvienne à se maîtriser, sous peine de prendre Naruto à même le sol la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait.

Il se lava rapidement, effaça toute trace de son…égarement…et sortit de la cabine avant de s'enrouler sommairement une serviette autour de la taille, qui tenait par on ne sait qu'elle miracle.

Soudain, il entendit quelques coups qui furent frappés à la porte de la salle de bain.

-Gaara ? J'ai oublié mon pyjama dans la salle de bain et je t'apporte le tien, je peux entrer ?

-Oui, bien sur…

Et Naruto entra…et se figea.

Gaara, une serviette enroulé mollement autour de la taille, se tenait au milieu de la salle de bain et s'essuyait les cheveux avec une autre serviette. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de le détailler : Sa peau n'était pas aussi pale qu'il l'aurait pensé, plutôt bronzé même. Son torse avait l'air plus musclé que le sien, quelques fins abdos commençant à apparaître sur celui-ci. Ses cheveux, alourdis par l'eau, semblaient plus longs, lui arrivant au milieu de la nuque et se collant à sa peau, et leur couleur, plus foncé, faisant ressortir la couleur claire de ses yeux perçant, qui d'ailleurs le fixer en ce moment même.

Naruto rougis violemment, gêné de s'être fait surpris en train de le détailler. Il s'avança lentement vers le garçon à moitié nu et lui tendit tout aussi lentement le pyjama.

Gaara prit le tissu tout en effleurant plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu la main du blond.

-Tu sais…commença t-il d'une voie qu'il rendit basse involontairement…avec cette chaleur, je ne pense pas que l'on est besoin de pyjama…

-Eu…je…eu…hum…

Le blondinet balbutiait des phrases sans aucun sens, troublait par la proximité du roux. Finalement, il s'enfuit de la salle de bain, rougissant.

**-On dirait que tu lui fais de l'effet, au blondinet !!!**

Gaara enfila un boxer propre, appartenant à Naruto avant de se diriger vers le salon, se forçant à ne pas fantasmer…

« Dire que le sexe de Naruto c'est trouvé là, dans ce boxer…k'so, je deviens un vrai pervers… »

Le dit Naruto se trouvait affalé sur le canapé devant la télévision, un plateau rempli de nourriture et principalement de ramen, et se trouvait dans la même tenu que le roux.

Lorsqu'il aperçut que son invité venait de pénétrer dans le salon, il devint encore plus rouge que lorsqu'il se trouvait dans la salle de bain.

**-Ca devient une habitude ou quoi…**répliqua Shô, moqueur.

-Je…j'ai fait un plateau…si tu as faim…balbutia le blond.

Le roux s'installa à ses côtés, le regardant du coin de l'œil alors que le film commençait. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que Shô ne prenne la parole.

**-Allez, mais tente quelque chose !! Vous êtes seul, tous les deux, dans le noir…t'as pas une petite idée ?** demanda innocemment la conscience.

Gaara jeta un nouveau regard en coin au blond qui ne bougea pas, sûrement captivé par la télévision. Il se rapprocha donc discrètement jusqu'à que sa cuisse frôle celle de Naruto. Il passa ensuite son bras sur le dossier du canapé, tous près des épaules du garçon à ses côtés.

« Mais merde, qu'est ce que je fais ! Pourquoi j'écoute cette stupide conscience de mes deux… »

Malheureusement, son corps ne semblait pas de son avis puisque son bras alla de lui-même se poser sur les frêles épaules du blond. La tête du dit blond alla se nicher dans son coup avec un soupir d'aise. C'est à ce moment là que le roux vit…que Naruto dormait.

« Il est mignon comme ça, on dirait un ange…J'aime bien qu'il se blottisse dans mes bras comme cela…cette sensation de plénitude lorsqu'il sourit, ce bien être absolu lorsque je l'entant rire…pourquoi… »

**-C'est l'amour…**

-Je n'aime que moi et ne vis que pour moi…répondit froidement le jinchuuriki.

Malgré qu'il soit devenu plus sociable, son raisonnement n'avait toujours pas changé.

_-Je croyais que tu avais enfin comprit ce que Naruto a voulu te montrer lors de votre combat…que l'on peut se battre pour une autre personne que soit, pour une personne que l'on aime…et toi aussi, tu peux aimer…_

Il soupira bruyamment et ne donna pas de réponse à Shû, caressant distraitement les mèches de cheveux de l'enfant renard. Il entoura celui-ci de ses deux bras pour lui éviter d'avoir froid et c'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit, bercé par la douce respiration du beau blond blottit contre son torse.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto fut réveillé par le bruit de la télévision, resté allumé toute la nuit. Mais il ressentait une chaleur qui l'entourait, le rendant serein. Son oreiller était confortable et la main posé dans ses cheveux ainsi que le bras enroulé possessivement autour de sa taille lui procurait une sensation de sécurité qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu…minute…un bras et une main…un oreiller, sa n'a pas de bras, ni de main !!!

Il essaya de se lever mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, se fut pour tomber sur un torse, ni trop pale, ni trop bronzé. Il leva la tête, doucement, de peur de découvrir qui l'enlaçait si farouchement. Et cette personne n'était autre que…

-GAARA !!!!!

Le dit Gaara émit une sorte de grognement mais ne se réveilla pas. Naruto, essaya de se dégager le plus doucement possible mais le bel endormi n'était pas de cet avis. Celui-ci resserra sa prise, faisant que le blond se trouva proche, vraiment proche. L'Uzumaki déglutit difficilement et détailla le visage du rouquin. Beau…il était très beau…

Sa tête reposait tranquillement sur le dossier du canapé, ses cheveux s'éparpillant autour de celle-ci, son nez droit et fin appelait les baisers et quand à ses lèvres…

Elles étaient entrouvertes, laissant passé un souffle d'air à peine perceptible, et rosée, peut être un peu trop pour un garçon…et Naruto n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de les embrasser. Comme attirait par un aimant, le blondinet se rapprocha lentement de ce fruit défendu, mêlant son souffle à celui de Gaara. Il réduit encore la distance, près à goûter à ces lèvres qui n'étaient que tentation…doucement, il les effleura et…

On sonna à la porte…

L'enfant renard rougit violemment et se releva en quatrième vitesse, s'écartant rapidement du ninja de Suna. Ne se préoccupant pas de sa tenue, ni de son allure, il se précipita vers la porte pour ouvrir à son nouvel invité.

Dans le salon, Gaara ouvrit lentement les yeux, le souffle saccadé.

-Qui que ce soit, je le tue…

Comme vous l'aurez sûrement deviné, notre bel endormi n'était pas si endormit que ça…au contraire, il avait volontairement resserré ses bras autour de Naruto et la réaction de celui-ci ne c'était pas fait attendre…

« Si je choppe l'abrutie qui se trouve derrière cette porte, je l'étripe !!! J'étais à deux doigts de goûter les lèvres de Naruto, de visiter de ma langue sa bouche si tentante…Je vais tuer l'idiot qui vient de nous déranger, non mieux ! Je vais lui faire le tombeau du désert après l'avoir doucement torturé… »

Alors que Gaara avait des pensées plus que meurtrières envers la-personne-derrière-le porte, Shô et Shû se réveillèrent, ne se doutant pas de la scène qui aurait put avoir lieu. Les deux consciences eurent la peur de leur vie lorsqu'elle virent le jinchuuriki, la tête renversé sur le dossier du canapé, ses bras étendus sur le dit dossier et les jambes largement écarté, ricaner sadiquement.

**-On dirait un psychopathe…**chuchota Shô.

_-Putin, il me fout les jtons !_

_-_**Tu ne vas pas te pisser dessus quand même !**

Alors que Shû allait répliquer, que Gaara réfléchissait toujours à comment faire souffrir la-personne-derrière-la-porte, tout en rigolant sadiquement à chacune de ses idées, toutes plus tordu les une que les autres, Naruto, lui, se trouvait devant le panneau de bois, toujours en train de rougir à la pensées qu'il avait dormit dans les bras du roux durant la nuit.

Le petit blond actionna alors la poignée et ouvrit lentement la porte. Derrière la dite porte se trouvait…

**A suivre…**

**Moi :** MOUAHAHAHA !!!!! Je suis trop sadique !!!

**Gaara, regard plus que noir :** comment as-tu osé couper la scène avec moi et Naruto…je vais te tuer…

**Moi qui panique :** Oy, on se calme ! Si tu me tue, il n'y aura pas de suite !! Réfléchit !

**Sasuke tripote Naruto sur le lit :** vas y, tue la, comme sa, cette fic n'existeras plus…

**Naruto totalement à l'ouest :** hummm…Sasuuuuu…plus bas…oui, vas y comme ça ! MMM !

**Néji :** hey !!! Moi aussi je veux tripoter Naru !

**Moi :** tiens, te revoilà toi…

**Sasuke ignore la remarque de Néji et continu de donner du plaisir à son Naru alors que Gaara essaye de changer le script pour mettre le lemon au prochain chapitre tout en essayant d décapiter Sasuke à coup de kunai. Néji fait pareil, sans succès.**

**Sasuke :** viens Naru, on est pas tranquille ici…

**Il entraîne rapidement Naruto dans la chambre et verrouille celle-ci sous les regards horrifiés des deux autres ninjas. Bientôt, des gémissements s'élèvent de la pièce et j'assomme les deux barjos avant qu'ils nous pètent une durite.**

**Moi :** bonnnnn !!!! Alors, aimé, pas aimé ? Chapitre long encore une fois, trop fière (danse de la victoire et se lance des fleurs)

Allez, une petite review pour m'encourager ???? Kawai no jutsu (vous avez l'habitude maintenant ; D)

Je suis assez sadique de mettre du suspens comme ça, niark !

Allez, on va faire un jeu. Le premier qui trouve qui se cache derrière la porte, je lui envoie Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara ou Néji chez lui pour une durée de deux chapitres et quand j'aurais écrit les deux chapitre, je le reprend X3 (faut pas me les prendre trop longtemps, non plus ; p). (vous en faites ce que vous voulez après…regard pervers…mais faut pas oublié de préciser lequel des persos vous voulez XD) et les autres, ils auront droit à…une boite de cookie !!! (Les fameux cookie tout au chocolat XD).

Sayonara !!!!


	6. Révélation

**Les consciences de Gaara ou comment faire chier un insociable.**

****

**Moi:** AAAAA! J'ai vraiment beaucoup de retard ! Désolééééé ! J'ai eu le virus cheval de troie donc j'étais bonne pour faire formater l'ordi...pour me faire pardonner, pas de délire et un chapitre que j'espère long...Allez ! On entre dans le vif du sujet!

* * *

**Genre**humour/romance yaoi 

**Couple:**gaa/naru

**Disclamair:**toujours pas à moi sinon il y aurais du yaoi dans tous les coins.

**Raiting:**M pour pensées lubrique et peut être un lemon (ce n'est pas sur)

**Note:**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et autres bêtises du genre, je suis en train d'écrire sur WordPad donc pas de corresteur...

**Note2:**Nos genins ont 13 ans, l'histoire se passe après le combat entre Naruto et Gaara (ce que je veux dire c'est que Gaara est devenu gentil)/_italique:_ parole de Shû/**gras:** parole de Shô/ (): mes commentaires perso (si il y en a). Gaara sera un peu OOC. Pour les besoins de la fic, Sasuke est toujours ici, donc Naruto n'est pas omnibulé par le fait de le ramener mais Tsunade est tout de même le nouvel Hokage/ « … » : pensées de Gaara.

_**Attention une scène explicite (et oui, encore un bisho qui se branle x3)**_

Je sais que Gaara ne peut logiquement pas dormir mais dites vous que c'est pour les besoins de la fic ;p

Désolé pour les répétitions d'insultes makoto, mais si tu parles de la pimbêche et le crevette, celle-ci me tienne à coeur...snif, émouvant...sinon pour les autres je vais faire traveiller mon imagination :D (en surchauffe )

Petite mension de Sasuke...j'en avais besoin pour l'histoire xp

* * *

**Révélation.**

Le petit blond actionna alors la poignée et ouvrit lentement la porte. Derrière la dite porte se trouvait…

-Néji !

Et oui, la personne-derrière-la-porte n'était autre que Néji...

-Yo Naruto! Tsunade-sama m'a demandé de...

Notre petit brun s'arréta en plein milieu de sa phrase, figé. Il venait à peine de remarquer que le blondinet se trouvait en boxer devant lui...et il devait avouer que si il n'avait pas eu un minimum de self controle, il aurait déjà pris le dit blondinet à même le sol...Néji dévora des yeux la personne qui lui faisait face alors que celui-ci, devant le regard chaux du ninja, rougissait à vue d'oeil.

Le dit ninja continua son exploration visuelle et tomba sur quelque chose...d'innatendue...

Néji équarcilla les yeux, rougissant violemment, ne réussissant plus à controler ses émotions.

-Na-na-naru-t-to...tu-tu...bandes ?

-De quoi ?

Le dit Naruto baissat lentement les yeux vers son entre-jambe et...effectivement, il bandait...pas une petite érection, non car son sexe avait l'air de se prendre pour le frère jumeau de la Tour Effel...

-Oh mon dieu...

Le petit blond ne faisait plus un geste. Il se demandait comment un simple baiser, manquer, rappelons-le, avec le roux avait pu le mettre dans cet état.

Gaara, voyant que la personne-derrière-la-porte n'était autre que Néji, eu un grand sourire vicieu.

**-Tu sais, ça commence à faire peur...**avoua Shô à Shû.

_-De quoi ?_

**-Ben...tous les sourires mauvais, sadiques et...pervers ?**

_-Tch! Poule mouillé!_

**-Nani ? Elle veut quoi, la pimbêche ? Une bonne fessée ?**

_-Pou-pourquoi tu dis ça ! _Shû est aussi rouges qu'une pivoine.

**-Kukuku ! Moi aussi j'ai était faire un petit tour dans ta chambre...**(1)

_-...et ?..._demanda la conscience, plus méfiante que jamais.

**-Et ? Et ben je savais pas que t'avais des penchants pour le sadomasochisme...**

_-NANI ! Sale crevette fouineuse !_

**-Tu préfère le cuir, c'est ça ? Quand sa te frappe fort, presque bestialement, surtout sur ton...**

_-J'ENTEND PAS, J'ENTEND PAS ! LALALALALALALALA !_

**-Kukuku...**

Alors que Shû chantait à tue-tête pour ne pas entendre les paroles de Shô, qui était parti dans un éclat de rire sadique, Gaara quand à lui arborait toujours son sourire malsain. Il se leva tranquillement du canapé en s'étirant, ne prenant pas la peine d'enfiler autre chose par dessus son boxer, et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas lent et mésuré.

-Né, Naruto,qu'est ce que tu fais?

Tout en parlant d'une voix basse et volontairement sensuelle, le roux avait passé un bras par dessus l'épaule du blondinet sans quitter des yeux le brun qui lui faisait face.

Naruto, quand à lui, avait toujours son érection qui ne fit que grossir au contact du rouquin.

Néji, lui, bouillonait de rage. Les deux ninjas qui lui faisaient face étaient vétus de boxer, l'un d'eux avait un sexe gorgé de sang alors que l'autre s'appuyait sans aucune gène sur le premier. Pour lui, c'était clair comme de l'eu de roche...

-Je crois que je dérange...

Le brun fusilla une dernière foisGaara du regard avant de partir aussi vite qu'il était venu. Celui-ci ferma la porte avec un sourire aux lèvres alors que le blondinet, sans chercher à comprendre ce qui se passait, s'enfermait dans la salle de bain.

-Il a l'air en forme...murmura le jinchuuriki...et même très en forme...

Il se passa lentement la langue sur sa lèvre supèrieur...comment l'excitation du blondinetaurait pu lui échapper ? Elle était si voyante...

"Mmmmmmm...si tu savais ce que j'aimerais te faire..."

Il alla se coller à la porte, satisfait des bruits qui en sortaient.

* * *

Naruto s'appuya sur le lavabo, se mirant dans le miroir (applaudissait le jeu de mots x3).

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive...

Il glissa lentement sa main vers son boxer et l'enleva délicatement, gémissant doucement lorsque son vétement frotta contre son membre. Il le laissa tomber à ses pieds avant de l'enjamber et de pénétrer dans la douche. Il se lava sous l'eau froide mais malgrè tous ses efforts pour ne plus être excité, la vision des lèvres de Gaara et le contact qu'ils avaient eu le faisait se tendre encore plus. Il sortit de la cabine, résigné, et alla s'assoir per terre. Il regarda un instant son sexe, lui intimant par la pensée de redevenir flasque, ce qu'il n'orait jamais cru vouloir.

Finalement vaincu par son érection, il l'a prit en main presque craintivement, n'ayant jamais eu recour à ce genre de pratique. Il pressa son désir entre sa main, doucement, tout en gémissant, avant d'effectuer un mouvement de vas et viens lent et doux. Il titilla son gland de son pouce, passant et repassant dessus, se carraissant de plus en plus vite. Se mordillant la lèvre infèrieur, il ferma les yeux, un visage apparaissant derrière ses paupières closes...

-Gaaraaaaaa...

C'était Gaara qui le carressait, qui le touchait, tendrement, doucement...il était là, devant lui...

Naruto se redressa un peu mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux, ne voulant pas briser l'illusion qu'il se donnait...l'illusion que le roux était avec lui...

Le blond se mit à genoux, continuant de se masturber, et dirigea sa seconde main vers ses tétons, les frolant avant de les pincer fortement. Il dirigea la dite main vers son intimité, se massant.

-Hummmmm...Gaara...plus vite...

Il gémissait sans retenu, accélérant ses vas et viens avant d'éjaculer violement alors qu'il s'apprétait à se pénétrer. 

Il rouvrit les yeux, lentement, les joues rouges, le souffle cour. Il venait de briser son illusion...Gaara n'était pas là et cette constatation le blaissa étrangement, même s'il savait que le roux n'avait était présent que dans son imagination. Une unique larme roula le long de sa joue avant qu'il ne l'essuie doucement, étonné de se voir pleurer.

-Pourquoi...

* * *

Il n'entendait plus les gémissements...ça signifiait que Naruto avait...fini...

Gaara arborait le même rouge que celui de ses cheveux et se sentait étrangement bien. Il alla s'assoir dans le canapé, pensif, suivit de près par ses consciences.

**-Oy, je crois qu'on l'a perdu...**

_-..._Shû reffusait de parler depuis leur petite dispute d'il y a cinq minute.

**-Arrètes de faire la gueule ! Faut pas avoir honte d'être sad...**

_-URUSAI! J'ENTEND PAS, J'ENTEND PAS!_

Alors que nos deux petites consciences se disputait, notre rouquin, lui, réfléchissait.

"Il pense à moi, dû moins quand il se branle..." ça le fit sourire "bétement, sa me rend heureux...mais sa me fait mal aussi...il me désire mais...c'est tout...je...pourquoi est ce que je suis...si triste..."

Gaara se releva, s'habilla en vitesse et alla cogner à la porte de la salle de bain.

-Naruto ? Je vais faire un tour, pour prendre l'air...

Il ne reçus en réponse qu'un bafouillement inconpréansible. Ca lui arrache un petit sourire amusé. Il partit ensuite se promener dans les rues paisible de Konoha.

* * *

La rue marchande. Voilà où le roux se trouvait, pour son plus grand malheur. Il soupira lourdement, reprenant sa route, essayant de se trouver un coin plus tanquille.

Il se rendit vers un petit parc et s'assit sur le premier banc qu'il trouva. Ecartant les jambes, posant ses bras sur le dossier, reversant sa tête en arrière, il ferma les yeux, écoutant le bruit du vent passant dans les arbres, produisant un bruissement de feuilles appaisant. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, ce qu'en prenant cette position, il était vraiment...sex...

Il respirait la luxure de part cette simple position, ce qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué...

Mais les konoichis qui passait,elles, ellesle remarquèrent. L'une d'elle eu même le courage d'aller l'aborder, poussé et encouragé par ses amies. Et c'est une jeune ninja rougissante et baffouilante qui vient le déranger dans son moment de détente.

-A-ano...

Gaara ouvrit parresseusement un oeil en poussant une sorte de grognement.

-Hum ?

La jeune fille rougit encore plus si c'était possible alors que ses amies poussaient des petits cris d'excitation grotesque.

-E-et bien...moi et les autres, on se demandait si...si tu voulais bien nous accompagnait...

-Raaaa! Mais arrète d'être aussi cruche!

Une autre kunoichi venait de s'approcher et jetait un regard lourd de reproches à son amie.

-C'est comme ça qu'il faut faire.

La nouvelle arrivante s'assit à côté de Gaara, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa position initial, et lui décocha un sourire qu'elle espérait charmeur...

"A vomir..."

-Salut mon beau, mon nom c'est Shuha...et toi ?

Elle lui posa une main sur la cuisse qu'elle fit lentement remonter vers le haut. Gaara lui lança un regard meurtrier qui l'avertissait que si elle continué, il se ferait un plaisir de le lui faire regretter. Nullement impresionné, elle continua sur sa lancée, lui mettant son décolté sous le nez.

* * *

Naruto était en train de nettoyer les marques qu'il avait laisseé lors de sa petite scéance. Gaara l'avais averti qu'il allait prendre l'air et il avait donc décidé de le rejoindre.

-Une petite promenade me fera du bien...

Il finit rapidement son travail et se véti de son habituel pantalon orange, laissant tomber la veste et restant dans son débardeur noir, la chaleur étant trop importante à son gout.

Il sortit de son appartement et partit à la recherche du roux...ce qui s'avéra moins facile que prévu...

-K'soooooo ! Où il est passéééé !

Il ne perdit même pas son temps à demander aux villageois, sachant déjà qu'il ne recevrait qu'insultes en tout genre ou, dans le meilleur des cas, un pronfond ignorement.

-Alors...si j'était Gaara, où est ce que j'irais...un endroit tranquil, il n'aime pas beaucoup qu'il y ait trop de monde...un endroit paisible aussi...le parc !

Et c'est donc en direction du parc que Naruto partit, ne remarquant pas qu'il connaisait les gouts du roux plus qu'il ne le devrait...

Mais ce qu'il découvrit là-bas lui brisa le coeur.

Deux filles, des ninjas, entouraient le rouquin qui était assis sur un banc. L'une d'elle, plus entreprenante que l'autre, lui faisait du charme d'après ce qu'il voyait...et sa n'avait pas l'air de déplaire à Gaara...La fille se rapprocha encore, lui murmurant des choses qu'il devinait obscènes vu le sourire lubrique que celle-ci arborait. Le roux se laissait faire...La suite fut brouillé par ses larmes, qui coulaient à flots sur son visage...et il ne savait pas pourquoi...

Il se retourna et partit en courant, prenant la direction de son appartement...

Arrivé là-bas, il s'affala sur son lit, pleurant et hoquetant dans son oreiller qui accueillait sa peine, sans broncher.

-Pourquoi...sa mefaitmal...comme avant...

**Flash Back**

Adulé...il était adulé...toute les filles le regardaient comme si il était un dieu. Elles vénéraient le sol que le garçon foulait, vouait un culte à chaque objet qu'il avait touché...mais il ne les regardait pas...tant mieux, se disait Naruto...mais si seulement il savait, tout serait plus facile.

Ils étaient sur le pont, point de rendez-vous de leur équipe. Kakashi-sensei expliquait la mission, Sakura le dévorait des yeux alors que lui ne lui accordait même pas un regard...parfait, c'était le moment...

-Ne, Sasuke...

Il venait de l'aborder, il avait enfin ossé le faire, sans insultes ni rien d'autre...

- Hum ?

Pas d'insultes en retour non plus...Alors qu'il allait répondre, heureux de ne pas être rejeté, le brun se tourna vers lui, un rictus mauvais déformant son si beau visage.

-Ne m'adresse pas la parole, usuratonkachi...

Premier coup...

-...je ne parles pas aux gens de ton espèce...

Deuxième coup...

-...espèce d'incapable...

Troisième coup...

-...je suis sur que tu n'as rien compris aux explications de notre mission, espèce d'idiot...

Quatrième coup...

-...tu vas encore tout faire foirer, comme d'habitude...

Cinquième coup...

-...alors ne me parle pas, je ne suis pas ton ami.

Coup de grace...

Naruto était anéhenti, son coeur explosait en mille morceaux...il se sentait mal, il aurait voulu pleurer, lui avouer son amour, se jeter à ses pieds et le supplier...mais il n'avait fait que lui répondre une phrase bidon pour se défendre, comme d'habitude...

Ses sentiments ne seraient jamais réciproque, Sasuke Uchiwa le détestait...

**Fin du Flash Back.**

Bien sur, Naruto avait fini par l'oublier, après mainte crises de larmes, recroquevillé sur son lit...mais il n'avait pas oublié la douleur car même si il ne ressentait plus de sentiments amoureux pour Sasuke, il n'avait pas oublié...le déchirement de son coeur, son souffle coupé et puis ses larmes...

Mais là, c'était pir...beaucoup plus pir...il se sentait vidé, triste et affreusement mal...

-Pourquoi...pourquoi est ce que je l'aime...

Cette sensation de mal être ne pouvez être du qu'à ça...l'amour...il aimait Gaara...encore quelqu'un d'inaccessible, pensa t-il...

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, c'est le regard noir et meurtrié que le roux avait lancé à la jeune fille, la grimace de dégout à l'entente des paroles obscènes de la kunoichi...et les kunais "perdus" près du bras et de la tête de celle-ci...

**A suivre...**

(1): rappelez-vous, au chapitre précédent, Shû a était fouiller dans la chambre de Shô et lui a lancé une vanne sur quoi il se bourrait de viagra toute la journée XD

**Moi**: c'est mièèèèèvreeeeeeee! Et c'est trooooppppp couuuuurrrrrr...

**Sasuke:** je déteste Naru ?...C'EST QUOI CE FLASH BACK DE MERDE !

**Moi:** j'en avais besoin et je savais pas qui mettre...

**Naruto, en pleure:** Sasu, il m'aime paaaaaasssss!

**Sasuke va le consoler en le prenant dans ses bras. Il lui caresse les cheveux, l'enbrasse langoureusement et l'entraine dans la chambre.**

**Néji, regard meurtrié vers la porte de la dite chambre:** et moi je laisse tonber l'affaire comme ça, sans rien dire ?

**Moi:** je sais pas, on verra...

Bon, je suis désolé de vous poster un chapitre si...mièvre vers la fin et pas super drole et en plus c'est super courrrrrrr! 

Et bravo pour ce qui avait trouvé la personne-derrière-la-porte XD (oui je sais, c'était prévisible) distribution de cookie !

Je trouve que ce chapitre a était baclé sur de nombreux points...mais bon un chapitre est un chapitre :D

Je ne sait pas quand le prochain viendras...c'est dur sans correcteur d'orthographe, snif...

YOSHHHHH! Kawai no jutsu (pour les reviews XD)

Sayonara !


	7. Sasuke entre en scène

**Les consciences de Gaara ou comment faire chier un insociable.**

**Réponse aux reviews (anonyme)**

**Firey:** je suis contente que tu es aimée le flash back (fait à la dernière minute) ainsi que l'érection de Naruto, kukuku...Mais je suis impardonnable...j'ai oublié...TES COOKIES ! (se couche à plat ventre et demande pardon, puis va chercher les cookies promis...tout aux chocolats, les cookies XD). Savoure les XD

**Neska:** grace à toi, tout ceux qui déteste Sasuke depuis le chapitre précedent vont être comblé ;D. Et oui, et oui, j'ai décidé de suivre ton idée du triangle amoureux...kukuku...MOUAHAHAHA ! Je sens que je vais bien me marrer ! Donc, grace à toi, ma fic vient de se rallonger de plusieurs chapitres (en cadeau...des cookies !)...kukuku, ça vas être une vrai partie de plaisir, kukuku...

* * *

**Genre**humour/romance yaoi 

**Couple:**gaa/naru et aussi (suspense, suspense...) un sasu/néji/naru non réciproque (merci à neska ;))

**Disclamair:**toujours pas à moi sinon il y aurais du yaoi dans tous les coins.

**Raiting:**M pour pensées lubrique et un lemon (kukuku)

**Note:**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et autres bêtises du genre, je suis en train d'écrire sur WordPad donc pas de correcteur...

**Note2:**Nos genins ont 13 ans, l'histoire se passe après le combat entre Naruto et Gaara (ce que je veux dire c'est que Gaara est devenu gentil)/_italique:_ parole de Shû/**gras:** parole de Shô/ (): mes commentaires perso (si il y en a). Gaara sera un peu OOC. Pour les besoins de la fic, Sasuke est toujours ici, donc Naruto n'est pas omnibulé par le fait de le ramener mais Tsunade est tout de même le nouvel Hokage/ « … » : pensées de Gaara.

_**Pas de lemon dans ce chapitre, moi qui voulais en mettre un et ben...il est repporté**__**(allez y, lançais les kunais et shuriken, je suis prêtes)**_

Je sais que Gaara ne peut logiquement pas dormir mais dites vous que c'est pour les besoins de la fic ;p

Sasuke passe de personnage secondaire à personnage principal (o joie !)...mais si les fans de Sasuke lise ma fic, j'avertie qu'il vat être...martirisé et que dans ma fic, c'est un beau salop XD (mais je l'aime bien pourtant, notre Sasuke !) et il sera surement OOC (comme d'habitude quoi XD)

* * *

**Sasuke entre en scène.**

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, c'est le regard noir et meurtrié que le roux avait lancé à la jeune fille, la grimace de dégout à l'entente des paroles obscènes de la kunoichi...et les kunais "perdus" près du bras et de la tête de celle-ci...

Après sa petite...altercation avec la femme ninja, Gaara avait décidé de rentrer à l'appartement. Sa rencontre avec les kunoichis l'avait plus épuisé qu'autre chose et il était d'une humeur massacrante. Il y a à peine quelques minutes, il était à deux doigts de faire le tombeau du désert sur un enfant qui avait eu l'odasse de le regarder et de respirer trop fort...mais il s'était dis que serait surement mal vue...enfin, c'est ce que pensais Shô mais lui...

Mais arrivé devant l'appartement du blond, il se sentit soudainement appaisé. Calmement, il monta les marches du batiment...

Naruto releva soudainement la tête. Il entendait des bruits de pas et ceux-ci se dirigeaient vers son appartement. C'était Gaara, il orait reconnu sa façon de marcher entre mille. Il essuya rapidement les larmes qui roulaient encore le long de ses joues et se releva rapidement de son lit, une lueur déterminé dans le regard.

-Je ne ferais pas la même erreur qu'avec Sasuke...je n'abandonnerais pas...

Il alla se rinçer le visage dans la salle de bain, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres, alors que la poignée de sa porte d'entrée tournait.

* * *

De l'autre côté du village, dans la demeure des Hyuga, Néji cojitait, assis en tailleur sur son lit.

-Cet espèce de...de...Naruto est à moi et à personne d'autre alors de quel droit l'approche t il de si près !

Le brun avait encore en travers de la gorge le matin où il était venu rendre visite au blond et qu'il avait vu "cet espèce de rouquin psychopate" s'accrocher au coup du blondinet, qui était trop naif pour remarquer que ce geste n'avait rien d'innocent. Fulminant de rage, il ne remarqua pas que Hinata était à sa porte, trop timide pour se faire remarquer.

-IL VA ME LE PAYER !

Néji se leva d'un bond, faisant violemment sursauter la brunette. C'est à ce moment qu'il la remarqua. Il essaya de s'adresser à elle avec autant de courtoisie et de détachement que lui permettait son état d'énervement.

-Qui y à t-il, Hinata-sama...

Perdu, il venait presque de lui cracher ses paroles à la figure et même si c'était involontaire, il se dit qu'il devrait peut être s'excuser...peut être...

-Né-néji ni-san, Sa-sasuke-kun de-demande à t-t-te voir.

Et Hinata partit sans demander son reste, ne voulant pas subir les foudres de son cousin dont les ondes négatives s'emplifiaient de plus en plus.

Se forçant au calme, Néji alla rejoindre son "invité" dans le grand salon.

-Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Uchiwa ?

Simple formule de politesse...il connaissait déjà la réponse...

Sasuke, assis tranquilement dans le canapé, les jambes et les bras croisés, releva les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Il lui décocha un micro-sourire accompagné d'un regard brulant avant de se relever le plus sensuelement possible.

-Sa me blesse que tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille, tu sais...

Il s'approcha félinement du Hyuga et posa ses deux avant-bras sur les épaules du brun lui fesant face. Celui-ci ne cilla pas, seul un profond soupire d'exaspération sortit de sa bouche.

-T'es chiant, tu le sais, ça ?

Ne se découragent pas pour si peu, Le possesseur du sharigan se colla au ninja lui faisant face, se frottant langoureusement contre lui.

-C'est très vilain, ce que tu me dis là, Néji...après tout, je suis beaucoup plus attirant que lui...

Le dit Néji eu un tic nerveux et repoussa séchement l'Uchiwa. Ne voulant ni l'insulter, ni lui envoyer son poing en pleine poire, trop civilisé pour ce genre de choses, il respira un bon coup avant de répondre.

-Ecoute, Uchiwa, tous ce que tu me diras ne changeras rien au fait que, pour moi...

L'air suffisant et sûr de lui de Sasuke l'aggacé profondément...

-...pour moi...

Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait à sourire comme ça, comme si tout était gagné d'avance ?

-...pour moi...

Et c'était quoi ce regard, du genre je-suis-le-meilleur-et-je-le-vaut-bien ? Mais quel...!

-POUR MOI TU N'ES QU'UN ESPECE DE MERDEUX QUI NE VAUT RIEN, SAL CON ! TU ME LES BRISES, T'ENTENDS ? TU.ME.LES.BRISES !

C'était raté pour la diplomatie...il n'était peut être pas aussi civilisé que ça, finalement...

La mine confiante de Sasuke devint subitement dûr.

-Je vois...donc, si je comprend bien, tu préfères un espèce d'idiot, un abrutie et ninja de seconde zone à moi...

-Exactement.

-...et qu'est ce que Naruto a que je n'est pas?

-Tout...

Et c'est sur cette réponse plus qu'abstraite que Néji partit, signifiant la fin de leur entretient.

Le possesseur du sharigan fulminait de rage. Ce qu'un Uchiwa voulait, un Uchiwa avait et ce n'est surement pas son idiot de coéquipié qui l'en empècherait...

* * *

**-Qu'est ce qu'on s'enmerrrrrddddeeee !**

_-Urusai ! Tu nous fait vraiment chier ! Trouves toi une occupation !_

**-Tout le monde n'a pas le ****plaisir**** d'avoir un magazine porno à porté de main...**

_-!_

**-On fait moins le fière, hein ?**

_-Urusai, sale crevette !_

**-Elle me cherche, la pimbêche !**

_-C'est moi que tu traites de pimbêche alors que t'écris avec des stylos à pompoms senteur fraise dans ton journal intime rose pastel !_

**-TEMEEEEE! On avait dis qu'on fouillait plus dans les chambres ! **Shô était d'un joli rouge pivoine.

_-KUKUKUKUKU..._

**-Sal pimbêche vicieuse !**

Un meurtre...il allait commettre un meurtre...

Depuis qu'il était de retour chez Naruto, ses deux stupides consciences n'avaient pas arrété de ce disputer.

-Je vais vraiment vous tuer si vous fermer pas vos grande gueule tout de suite !

-A qui tu parles, Gaara ?

-Hum ? A personne...

Le roux lanca son regard meurtrier numéro 10 à Shô et Shû qui allèrent se réfugier sous l'un des coussins du canapé.

**-K'so, même en chuchotant, il fout les j'tons...**

Naruto, quand à lui, ne lachait pas Gaara des yeux. Ils étaient tout les deux sur le canapé du salon, devant la télévision, et le blond réfléchissait à un moyen pour pouvoir draguer le roux. Il n'était pas fou au point de se jeter à ses pieds ou de lui avouer ses sentiments, comme si de rien n'était. Il ne connaissait même pas ces préférences ! C'est alors qu'il eu une idée...une idée génial, selon lui...

Il se décala vers Gaara jusqu'à que leur cuisse se touche, ignorant que le soir d'avant, le rouquin avait eu exactement la même idée, avant de glisser lentement sa main sur celle du ninja de Suna. Celui-ci fut assez surpris de sentir la main du blond sur la sienne. Il le regarda du coin de l'oeil mais le blondinet regardait fixement l'écran de TV et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué ce qu'il faisait.

"Il n'a pas dut s'en rendre compte..." pensa amèrement Gaara.

Naruto était fière de lui. Il avait réussi à garder son calme et ne c'était pas fait rejeter. C'était une piste bien maigre mais pour lui, cela signifiait que le garçon à ses côtés avait sans doute, lui aussi, une préférence pour les filles sans poitrine et avec un service trois pièces au niveau de l'entre jambe...

Le blond se releva, effleurant plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallut la main de Gaara et se toura vers celui-ci, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Que dirais tu de manger à l'Ichiraku, ce soir ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas...

Gaara se releva à son tour, suivant le blond en dehors de l'appartement. Un micro-sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit que le sourire de Naruto c'était aggrandi à la suite de sa réponse positive.

C'est donc dans la bonne humeur qu'il se rendire au restaurant de ramen, le blondinet faisant la conversation pour deux tandis que le roux l'écoutait, répondant parfois à ses questions. Etrangement, le bavardage incessant de son compagnon ne l'insuportait pas. Lui qui d'habitude préférait le silence, il aurait souhaité que l'Ichiraku soit à l'autre bout du village.

"Il est vraiment resplendissant...j'aime le voir rire et sourire, comme à cet instant, ça le rend encore plus beau...mais pourquoi j'ai si chaud, pourquoi je me sens si bien...cet chaleur qui s'insinu en moi comme une trainée de poudre...c'est...désagréablement bon...je..."

-On est arrivé !

Naruto souriait de toute ses dents alors que Gaara sortait de sa torpeur.

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et prirent une table avant de commander. 

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que le blond allait commençer son huitième bol, Shû interpella le jinchuuriki.

_-Oy, je crois que l'on a un invité surprise..._

"En effet..." pensa Gaara, contrarié que l'on vienne interrompre son moment d'intimité avec Naruto.

-Oy, dobe...

Le dit dobe se retourna violemment, près à injurier copieusement celui qui osait l'insulter. Mais lorsqu'il vit qui était le responsable, il faillit en tomber de sa chaise.

-Sa-sa-sasuke ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là !

-J'ai à te parler...seul à seul...ajouta t il à l'intension de Gaara.

-Mais...

-Vas y Naruto, j'allais rentrer de toute façon.

-O-ok...je te rejoins à l'appartement...

Le roux se leva et lanca un dernier regard à l'Uchiwa avant de partit en direction du dit appartement alors que le brun entrainait le blond dehors, à l'écars du restaurant.

* * *

Gaara marchait tranquilement dans la nuit noir en direction de l'immeuble où il logeait. La seul source de lumières étant quelques réverbaires disposés à chaque angle de rue, le jinchuuriki ne vit pas arrivé la personne en face de lui. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva...ils se rentrèrent dedans, gardant pourtant leur équilibre et réussissant à ne pas se vautrer par terre.

"Putin, quel est le connard qui..."

-Je suis désolé, je...tiens, tiens...

**-...qu'est ce qu'il nous veut, le Hyuga...**

**-**...

Les deux genins se fusillait du regard, se jogeant silencieusement, aucun des deux ne voulant faire le premier pas. Ce fut au bout de quelques minutes que le brun engagea la conversation, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

-Justement, je te cherchais, Gaara...

-Et que me vaut ce plaisir, Néji ? demanda le roux, méfiant.

**A suivre...**

**Moi:** et bien, sa va chauffer...

**Naruto:** ben, pourquoi ? 

**Moi:** Sasuke qui veut s'expliquer avec toi, Gaara et Néji qui sont près à s'entre tuer...

**Sasuke, plus pal que jamais, le script entre les mains:** non...t'as pas osé...MAIS T'AS VU CE QUE JE VAIS FAIRE A NARU ?

**Naruto, en pleure:** Sasu il m'aime paaaaaasssssss ! Pourquoi t'as fait un script comme ça...snif...

**Gaara arrive et le prend dans ses bras alors que Naruto s'y blottit. Sasuke est tétanisé.**

**Moi:** tiens, te revoilà, toi...

**Gaara bécote Naruto dans le cou pour le calmer:** comme tu vois...j'adore ta fic, tu sais ? kukuku

**Néji ne bouge pas et regarde Sasuke fixement.**

**Sasuke, près à se jeter sur Gaara:** il me veut quoi, le Hyuga...

**Néji se signe:** vadé rétro, l'Uchiwa ! M'approche pas !

**Sasuke, qui a réussi à reprendre Naruto dans ses bras:** ...hein ?...

**Moi:** à cause du chapitre, quand tu vas le draguer...

**Naruto, choqué:** tu...tu...

**Naruto refond en larmes et va se blotir dans les bras d'Itachi.**

**Moi:** je peux savoir ce que tu fous là ?

**Itachi cajole le petit blond dans ses bras:** je passais juste comme ça...

**Sasuke s'adresse à Néji:** mais t'es con ou quoi ! C'est juste une fic ! Comme si je pouvais te draguer et comme si Naru pouvait sortir avec l'autre psychopate !

**Gaara fait craquer ses jointures:** nani ? Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le psychopate ?

**Concour de regard noir et de celui qui frappera l'autre le plus fort entre Sasuke et Gaara alors que Néji va se faire à manger. Itachi fait connaissance avec Naruto qui a arrété de noyer le plancher.**

**Moi:** bon! Là, je suis assez fière de moi (se lance des fleurs et innonde la pièce) J'ai posté assez vite en plus XD (sa m'arrive parfois)

Petite altercation Sasu Vs Naru et Néji VS Gaara dans le prochain chapitre...kukuku, sa va être joyeux, kukuku...

Excusez le titre pourri du chapitre, j'avais aucune idée de quoi mettre (ma muse m'aurait elle quittté OO)

Alors, alors ? Reviews ? (kawai no jutsu)

Merci encore à neska pour sa merveilleuse idée du triangle sasu/néji/naru ; D

Sayonara!


	8. Explications

**Les consciences de Gaara ou comment faire chier un insociable.**

**Genre: **humour/romance yaoi

**Couple: **gaa/naru et aussi (suspense, suspense...) un sasu/néji/naru non réciproque (merci à neska ;))

**Disclamair: **toujours pas à moi sinon il y aurait du yaoi dans tous les coins.

**Raiting: **M pour pensées lubrique et un lemon (kukuku)

**Note: **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et autres bêtises du genre...

**Note2: **Nos genins ont 13 ans, l'histoire se passe après le combat entre Naruto et Gaara (ce que je veux dire c'est que Gaara est devenu gentil)/_italique: _parole de Shû/**gras: **parole de Shô/ (): mes commentaires perso (s'il y en a). Gaara sera un peu OOC. Pour les besoins de la fic, Sasuke est toujours ici, donc Naruto n'est pas omnibulé par le fait de le ramener mais Tsunade est tout de même le nouvel Hokage/ « … » : pensées de Gaara.

_**Aaaaaaahhhh !! Bientôt le lemon !! (au prochain chapitre kukuku...)mais pas de scènes perverses pour ce chapitre (OO un exploit ! Mais je me rattraperais avec un gros lemon kukuku...)**_

Je sais que Gaara ne peut logiquement pas dormir mais dites vous que c'est pour les besoins de la fic ;p

Sasuke passe de personnage secondaire à personnage principal (o joie !)...mais si les fans de Sasuke lise ma fic, j'avertis qu'il va être...martyrisé et que dans ma fic, c'est un beau salop XD (mais je l'aime bien pourtant, notre Sasuke !) et il sera sûrement OOC (comme d'habitude quoi XD). Sasuke a le seau d'Orochimaru mais vu qu'il ne c'est pas enfui, pas de transformation.

Ma fic devient beaucoup moins drôle dans ce chapitre (envie de guimauve et de romance ;p)

Néji est très OOC (et légèrement hystérique XD) dans ce chapitre...Sasuke aussi d'ailleurs XD

Merci à mirty91, ma béta pour les fautes d'orthographes ;D

* * *

**Explications**

Les deux genins se fusillaient du regard, se jaugeant silencieusement, aucun des deux ne voulant faire le premier pas. Ce fut au bout de quelques minutes que le brun engagea la conversation, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

-Justement, je te cherchais, Gaara...

-Et que me vaut ce plaisir, Néji ? demanda le roux, méfiant.

L'expression de Néji changea brusquement et devient dur, s'en était presque...effrayant...

-Laisse Naruto tranquille...

Il n'était pas difficile de percevoir la menace qui transperçait de la voix du ninja. Gaara ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je le laisser ? Ce ne serais pas plutôt à toi que devrais s'appliquer ces paroles ? demanda posément le roux.

-Ahhhh, tu crois ça...

Une main sur la hanche, plus provoquant que jamais, le brun laissa échapper un petit rire. Malgré que le jinchuuriki possède un self contrôle tout à fait admirable, il ne supportait pas que l'on se moque aussi ouvertement de lui. Piqué au vif, c'est d'un ton cassant qu'il répondit:

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il a de drôle, Hyuga...

-Mais beaucoup de chose, au contraire !

Oublié, les idées de politesse et de courtoisie, la guerre était déclarée...

-Je ne supporte pas que l'on se moque de moi...

-Mais je ne me moque pas de toi...enfin...pas directement...

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-C'est juste que je te trouve...comment dire...pitoyable, oui c'est cela, pitoyable...

-Pardon ?

Gaara commençait doucement mais sûrement à perdre patience. Son homologue se foutait royalement de sa gueule, avec son air angélique, celui qu'aurait pris un enfant trop jeune pour se rendre compte de la portée de ses paroles. Mais il y avait dans son regard une ironie qui démontrait parfaitement qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait et qu'il profitait pleinement de la situation, faisant tout pour déstabiliser le roux qui lui faisait face.

-Tu veux peut être que je répète, mon cher Gaara ?

Encore cette lueur joueuse et ironique qui l'agaçait tant...

-J'ai dis que je te trouvais P.I.T.O.Y.A.B.L.E...

-Et puis-je en connaître la raison ?

Le ninja de Suna avait beau vouloir enfoncer la tête de cet abruti dans la première façade qui pourrait se présenter à lui, il avait tout de même conscience qu'en faisant cela, il entrerait dans le jeu de son ennemi car oui, ils pouvaient tous deux se considérer comme ennemi.

L'expression de Néji changea de nouveau. Sa face angélique se durcit et le détenteur du byakugan dardât un regard furieux sur la personne lui faisant face avant de prononcer d'une voix calme et basse:

-La raison ? Mais c'est pourtant simple ! Clair comme de l'eau de roche ! C'est toi et toi seul que je trouve pitoyable !

Même si il ne l'avouerait jamais, Gaara était largué et n'arrivait pas à suivre le raisonnement du brun. Prenant son silence comme une invitation, celui ci continua.

-Je te trouve pitoyable de t'accrocher ainsi à Naruto. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je n'ai pas remarqué les regards brûlants et plus qu'explicite que tu lui lance, du moins en ma présence ?!

Toujours aucune parole prononçait de la par du roux. Il ne pouvait pas contredire le brun sur quelque chose d'entièrement vrai de toute façon...

-Tu me dégoûtes profondément, tu sais ?

-Je me passerais de tes commentaires et de ton opinion personnelle...

-Et bien permet moi de t'en faire part ! Tous ces regards emplie d'un désir malsain et morbide...tu devrais être exécré par ton propre comportement ! N'as-tu pas honte de salir Naruto de tes coups d'œil lubriques et pervers ?

Gaara écarquilla les yeux..."je le salis ?"...

Néji repris de plus bel

-Moi...moi je ne le salis pas comme toi tu le fais...moi je l'aime, tu comprends ? Je l'aime vraiment !

Nouveau silence de la part du roux...

-Ça fait longtemps que je le veux...que je le désire...Depuis ce jour où il a sortit mon âme de l'obscurité et mon cœur des ténèbres qui l'entourait, je n'ai cessé de l'observer, me disant qu'il n'était pas si minable et insignifiant que je le croyais...

Le brun semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs alors que le jinchuuriki écoutait, même si ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

-Il était là, son regard bleu me foudroyant, me pénétrant, alors qu'il me crachait à la figure que le destin n'était pas écrit, que les efforts étaient souvent récompensé...puis le combat a continué, ce combat que j'était sur de remporter...mais il a gagné...et c'est là que j'ai comprit.

Il releva la tête, une lueur de détermination apparaissant dans ses yeux trop blancs.

-J'ai comprit que c'était nous qui tracions notre propre chemin, notre propre destin, que nous avions le droit de choisir où aller, que faire de notre vie...et c'est ce que j'ai fait...j'ai choisi...choisis d'aimer Naruto, celui qui m'a ouvert les yeux, celui qui m'a fait ressentir un sentiment que je pensais ne plus pouvoir ressentir...l'amour...

Faisant un pas en avant, impérieusement, le Hyuga fixa plus intensément encore le roux, semblant le fouiller de son regard.

-Et toi, que ressens-tu pour lui, à part tout ce désir immonde, sans aucune once d'amour ? Tu ne pourras que le faire souffrir alors que moi je l'aime !! Tu comprend ?!

Gaara avait les poings serrés, la mâchoire crispée de colère et s'empêchait de tuer le ninja brun qui lui faisait face. Celui-ci continuait sa tirade, disant encore et encore qu'il aimait le blond et qu'il pourrait le rendre heureux alors que lui, il ne ressentait rien, juste un désir malsain, comme il disait...mais il en avait assez...qu'est ce qu'il en savait, l'autre empaffé, de ce qu'il ressentait ? La colère montait et se diffusait dans ses veines et avant qu'il n'ai pu s'en rendre compte, les paroles avaient déjà franchi ses lèvres:

-Mais moi aussi je l'aime !! Arrêtes de jouer au prince charmant qui veut sauver sa princesse des griffes du méchant, rôle que tu m'a d'ailleurs attribué !! Espèce de...

Mais le jinchuuriki s'interrompis brusquement, réalisant la portée de ses paroles..."je...l'aime ?"

Il avait parlé sans même réfléchir, suivant son intuition ainsi que...son cœur...et apparemment, celui-ci pouvait encore aimer...Il reprit de son ton neutre mais où l'on percevait une infime tendresse, murmurant ses paroles pour lui même, malgré qu'elles soient entendu par le brun :

-Moi aussi, il m'a sauvé...il m'a libéré de ma solitude, balayant les ténèbres de mon cœur, inondant mon âme obscure d'une chaleur apaisante...je croyais que je ne pouvais plus aimer et de toute façon, je ne le voulais plus...je ne voulais plus être trahi, pas une seconde fois...je me suis renfermé et lui, il m'a libéré...il m'a accepté et je me demande toujours pourquoi...mais...maintenant j'en suis sur...je l'aime...j'aime Naruto plus que n'importe qui, moi, le garçon sans cœur qui ne croyait pouvoir aimer que moi, qui croyait ne pouvoir vivre que pour moi...mais maintenant, j'ai une autre raison de rester en vie...c'est pour lui que j'ai envi de vivre, pour lui...et pour lui seul...pour Naruto...

Un sanglot se fit entendre dans son dos, semblant faire sortir Gaara de la transe dans laquelle il s'était involontairement plongé. Il se retourna lentement pour découvrir...

* * *

Sasuke entraîna le blond en dehors du restaurant de ramen, lui tenant fermement le bras. Ils s'éloignèrent suffisamment de l'Ichiraku pour ne pas être ni vue, ni entendu des clients du restaurant. Le brun s'arrêta finalement dans une petite rue déserte et assez mal éclairée, ce qui donnait un caractère angoissant à celle-ci.

L'Uchiwa lâcha enfin Naruto pour s'éloigner de quelques pas, montrant son dos à l'Uzumaki. D'ailleurs, celui-ci commençait sérieusement à avoir les chocottes. Voir le possesseur du sharigan de dos sous un réverbère grésillant et clignotant dans une rue déserte et sombre lui faisait penser à une sorte de vieux film d'horreur...

-N-ne, Sasuke, t-tu voulais pas me parler de quelque chose ? demanda le blond, hésitant.

Le dit Sasuke se retourna lentement, vraiment trop lentement au goût du blondinet. Il avait un mauvais, mais alors très mauvais, pressentiment...

-Tu es gay ?

-NANI ?!

Le brun venait de lui poser une question...étonnante...les Uchiwa et le tact, sa devait faire trois mille...

Quoi qu'il en soit, Naruto ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de question. Il c'était mentalement préparé à toute éventualité, s'attendant au pire de la part de son coéquipier mais il n'aurait jamais pensé devoir faire face à un interrogatoire des plus gênant et personnel...

-Hummmm, je vais prendre ta gêne pour un oui...

Car oui, le blond était gêné. Il bafouillait, rougissait et se triturait nerveusement les mains.

Sasuke croisa les bras sur son torse tout en riant d'un air moqueur, se moquant ouvertement de son homologue aux cheveux couleur soleil. Mais le visage hautain de l'Uchiwa changea brusquement, se fermant dangereusement, devenant menaçant. Le brun s'approcha de Naruto qui recula instinctivement, l'atmosphère angoissante planant sur la petite rue ne l'encourageant pas à se montrer aussi téméraire qu'à son habitude.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, teme...

Et merde, sa voix tremblait.

L'Uzumaki recula encore et encore, se retrouvant bien trop tôt à son goût dos à un mur qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de se mettre derrière lui.

Le brun s'approcha et se campa devant sa "proie", décroisant lentement ses bras pour poser ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de la dite proie, lui empêchant toute retraite.

Naruto, quant à lui, ne bougeait plus et c'est à peine s'il osait respirer. Le regard de son coéquipier le captivait tout comme il l'effrayait...comme avant...comme quand il l'aim...

Le blond repoussa bien vite ses mauvais souvenirs qui ne lui emportaient plus. Soudain, la voix du possesseur du sharigan retentie, basse, résonnant dans la rue vide, ne faisant qu'augmentait le mauvais pressentiment du garçon collé au mur.

-Qu'est ce qu'il peut te trouver...

L'Uchiwa contemplait le blondinet, le fouillait de son regard trop perçant, semblant pénétrer au plus profond de son âme. Sa voix était absente, comme s'il parlait pour lui même. Il approcha lentement sa main droite du visage de Naruto alors que celui-ci fermait violemment les yeux, s'attendant au pire. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de sentir une douce caresse, du bout des doigts, sur sa joue, ce qui le fit ouvrir immédiatement les yeux.

-Hummm...

Sasuke semblait toujours perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il flattait toujours le visage d'un Naruto plus que surpris. Il lui prit délicatement le menton et lui tourna la tête à gauche, puis à droite avant de passer sa main dans les cheveux dorés, toujours aussi doucement.

-C'est vrai que tu es mignon...

L'Uzumaki faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive devant le compliment. Sasuke ? LE Sasuke, le glaçon, l'insociable de service, celui qui rabaisse les membres de son équipe à longueur de journée, qui n'aime que sa propre personne, monsieur je-suis-beau-et-sexy-et-je-vaut-mieux-que-toi lui faisait à LUI un compliment ?! Et pas un petit compliment, non, non, il lui disait carrément qu'il était...mignon !!

Naruto fit une petite moût boudeuse. Utiliser l'adjectif mignon pour qualifier un garçon n'était pas toujours flatteur et son orgueil en prenait un coup...Mais il se reprit bien vite en voyant le visage pensif de Sasuke redevenir encore plus dur que la fois précédente.

-Tu es mignon...mais moi je suis beau...

Son ton était cassant et sans appel...

-...je suis bien plus beau que toi...

La voix se fit plus froide...

-...j'ai tout pour moi...

Elle se fit sèche et claqua dans l'air, comme un fouet...

-...beauté, charisme, talent...

Elle prit quelques décibels...

-...mais pourquoi...

Elle était menaçante...

-K'SO !! POURQUOI !!

De rage, Sasuke frappa son poing sur le mur derrière Naruto, faisant violemment sursauter celui-ci. Il commençait vraiment à paniquer.

-POURQUOI IL TE PREFERE A MOI !! HEIN ?? J'AI TOUT, TU N'A RIEN ALORS DIT MOI POURQUOI !!

Une expression de colère et de haine déformait les traits habituellement inexpressifs de l'Uchiwa, faisant angoisser le blond encore plus.

N'étant pas habitué à crier, le brun s'essouffla rapidement mais ne relâcha pas l'Uzumaki pour autant.

-Sa-Sasuke, de quoi tu parles ?

La voix du blondinet n'était qu'un murmure incertain et lorsque celui-ci vit la mâchoire de son homologue brun se contracter, il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de la fermer. Le ton calme et posé du possesseur du sharigan trahissait un état de colère et d'énervement avancé.

-De quoi je parles ? Ne joue pas à sa avec moi, Naruto.

-Mais je...

-La ferme...LA FERME !!

Surpris, l'Uzumaki sursauta de nouveau, effrayé pour il ne savait quelle raison.

-C'est de ta faute...Tout est de ta faute !! Si tu ne passait pas ton temps à le draguer, Néji serait déjà passé entre mes draps depuis longtemps !!

-Né-Néji ??

A moins qu'il ne soit scysophrène, il n'avait jamais essayé de séduire le Hyuga...

-Mais je n'ai jamais dragué Néji ! Je ne suis pas comme ça !

Petit rire moqueur.

-A par ça, il n'y a aucune raison pour que Néji s'intéresse à toi...tu lui a sûrement promis je ne sais quoi...une bonne partie de baise peut être ?

Cette foi, le rire était cruel...cruel et...profondément agaçant...

Naruto avait beau avoir aimé l'Uchiwa, avait beau avoir un amour purement fraternel envers lui aujourd'hui, ce n'est sûrement pas cela qui l'empêcherait de lui mettre son poing dans la figure s'il n'arrêtait pas sa crise de paranoïa. Reprenant ses esprit et oubliant la frayeur qui le tiraillait il y a à peine quelques minutes, le blond repoussa sèchement son coéquipier qui consentit à le laisser se dégager.

-Mais sa va pas dans ta tête ou quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?!

-Urusai, je n'en serais pas là si tu...

-Mais écoute moi, bon sans ! Jamais je ne draguerais Néji !

Sa réponse fut accueillit par le poing de Sasuke qui était apparemment à bout de nerfs. Naruto lui rendis son coup et une bataille s'engagea entre les deux "amis". Oeil pour œil, dent pour dent. Le combat commençait à dégénérer dangereusement, chacun des deux ninjas s'essoufflant au fur et à mesure que les coups s'échangeaient, que les kunais et les shurikens volaient...

Le blond accéléra la cadence, ses blessures guérissant alors qu'une aura rouge commençait à l'entourer. Le brun activa son sharigan mais la seul réaction qu'il obtint fut une douleur fulgurante au niveau du sceau qu'Orochimaru lui avait imposé.

Il se recula précipitamment alors que son coéquipier en faisait de même, guettant la moindre de ses réactions. L'Uchiwa haletait et la fatigue se faisait sentir à travers tous les muscles de son corps, contrairement à l'Uzumaki dons les ongles s'allongeaient à vue d'œil.

Le possesseur du sharigan savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Naruto possédait une force mystérieuse qui lui procurait force et endurance alors que lui...Il jura entre ses dents avant de se redresse le plus dignement possible.

-Tu me le paieras, Naruto...il reprit plus bas, pour lui même, plus rien ne me retiens ici...alors que là-bas...

Sasuke tourna les talons et partit brusquement, s'enfonçant dans la nuit noir, sous la lumière des réverbères.

Le blond se détendit un peu, reprenant une apparence plus normal, laissant le chakra du Kyubi, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir utilisé, reprendre place à l'intérieur de son corps. Il ne suivit pas son ami, s'il pouvait le considérer comme tel, malgré l'inquiétude qui le tiraillait...

-Sasuke...baka...

Il se détourna lui aussi et partit dans la direction opposé à celle du dit baka, prenant la direction de son appartement.

* * *

Naruto marchait, éclairé par la lueur de pleine lune, repensant au brun et à leur combat...comment en étaient ils arrivé là ?...il ne savait pas...et aurait voulu savoir car une seul question tournait en boucle dans sa tête : Pourquoi ?

Plongé dans ses pensées plus que lugubres, le blond ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que deux silhouettes étaient arrêté non loin de son appartement. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de voix plutôt fort que l'Uzumaki releva la tête pour apercevoir deux personnes se disputer violemment...

-Et toi, que ressens-tu pour lui, à part tout ce désir immonde, sans aucune once d'amour ? Tu ne pourras que le faire souffrir alors que moi je l'aime !! Tu comprend ?!

Néji ?! Et Gaara ?!

Attend...Néji venait de dire qu'il...l'aimait ? C'est de cela que voulait parler Sasuke...

Naruto était abasourdit et ne réagis pas...puis il rougit violemment...

Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire ? Pour le moment rien, puisque les deux ninjas ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué...mais sa faisait tout de même un choque...Néji, LE Néji...l'aimait...

L'Uzumaki fut tiré une seconde fois de ses pensées par la réponse plutôt violente de Gaara, lui qui était si calme habituellement.

-Mais moi aussi je l'aime !! Arrêtes de jouer au prince charmant qui veut sauver sa princesse des griffes du méchant, rôle que tu m'a d'ailleurs attribué !! Espèce de...

Le blond écarquilla les yeux tout en sursautant violemment...une blague...c'était une blague...n'est ce pas ?

Mais le roux repris de plus belle.

-Moi aussi, il m'a sauvé...il m'a libéré de ma solitude, balayant les ténèbres de mon cœur, inondant mon âme obscure d'une chaleur apaisante...je croyais que je ne pouvais plus aimer et de toute façon, je ne le voulais plus...je ne voulais plus être trahi, pas une seconde fois...je me suis renfermé et lui, il m'a libéré...il m'a accepté et je me demande toujours pourquoi...mais...maintenant j'en suis sur...je l'aime...j'aime Naruto plus que n'importe qui, moi, le garçon sans cœur qui ne croyait pouvoir aimer que moi, qui croyait ne pouvoir vivre que pour moi...mais maintenant, j'ai une autre raison de rester en vie...c'est pour lui que j'ai envi de vivre, pour lui...et pour lui seul...pour Naruto...

Malgré que les paroles du ninja de Suna est été murmuré, il les avaient entendu...et n'en croyait pas ses oreilles...toutes ces belles paroles, ces belles promesses...étaient pour lui ? Il se pinça une fois, deux fois, ressentant la douleur que ce geste lui procurait...il ne rêvait pas...Gaara l'aimait...son amour était...réciproque !

Il se repassa en tête tous les mots, toutes les phrases prononcées par son amour...et les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues...des larmes de joie, des larmes de bonheur, le bonheur d'être enfin aimé d'un véritable amour par celui que l'on chéri en secret...il n'aurait plus mal, comme avant...il ne souffrirait plus d'un amour à sens unique...et cette pensée lui arracha un sanglot qu'il ne chercha même pas à étouffer, attirant l'attention de Néji et de Gaara. Celui-ci sursauta légèrement et se retourna lentement. Lorsqu'il aperçut Naruto et surtout les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses beaux yeux couleurs azur, le roux écarquilla les yeux et prononça un murmure, faible mais audible, qui était remplis de surprise mais surtout...de peur et de tristesse.

-Naruto ?!...

**A suivre...**

**Moi:**et bien, pas mal du tout comme chapitre, je trouve !

**Sasuke, aura meurtrière et sharigan dégainé:** j'vais te tuer...

**Moi:**eummm...je sens comme des ondes négatives...

**Gaara, sourire sadique:**kukuku...bientôt le lemon...

**Naruto: **comment tu le sais ?

**Gaara lance un regard brûlant à un blondinet frémissant d'anticipation:**j'ai lu le script pour le prochain chapitre...et si on allait s'entraîner ?

**Sasuke:** PARDON ?!

**Sasuke va chopper Naruto et l'entraîne loin de Gaara qui a une mine déçu. Neji boude dans son coin parce que lui aussi il veut faire des choses au blond...**

**Itachi, qui est toujours là, fait un solitaire.**

**Moi, qui regarde Naruto et Sasuke se faire des câlins...très chauds:**bonnnnn !! Alors, alors ? Le verdict ? (kawai no jutsu version phoque aux yeux humides) des reviews ??

Je pense que c'est mon plus long chapitre (dance de la victoire avec les éventails et tout le reste)

Shû et Shô sont complètement zappé dans ce chapitre et pour l'humour (qui a déserté pour ce chapitre) on repassera...ben ouais, je voulais mon chapitre guimauve, dramatique et tout ce qui va avec...

Kukukukukuku...mes chères petites perverses (ne niaient pas, je sais que c'est ce que vous attendiez ;p) le lemon est pour le prochain chapitre...MOUAHAHAHAHAH !! J'essaierais d'en faire un chaud bouillant et de vous faire baver un maximum !! Préparé les bassines et les serpillières !! (cerveau en ébullition à cause du trop plein d'idées perverses...se met à ricaner bêtement accompagné de Gaara...)

Sayonara ! (n'oubliez pas les reviews ;D)


	9. Je t'aime

****

Les consciences de Gaara ou comment faire chier un insociable.

**Genre:**humour/romance yaoi

**Couple:**gaa/naru et aussi (suspense, suspense...) un sasu/néji/naru non réciproque (merci à neska ;))

**Disclamair:**toujours pas à moi sinon il y aurait du yaoi dans tous les coins.

**Raiting:**M pour pensées lubrique et un lemon (kukuku)

**Note:**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et autres bêtises du genre...

**Note2:**Nos genins ont 13 ans, l'histoire se passe après le combat entre Naruto et Gaara (ce que je veux dire c'est que Gaara est devenu gentil)/_italique: _parole de Shû/**gras: **parole de Shô/ (): mes commentaires perso (s'il y en a). Gaara sera un peu OOC. Pour les besoins de la fic, Sasuke est toujours ici, donc Naruto n'est pas omnibulé par le fait de le ramener mais Tsunade est tout de même le nouvel Hokage/ " … " : pensées de Gaara.

_**OUIIIIIII !! LE VOILAAAAA !! Et oui, chères lectrices, le lemon est dans ce chapitre et je peux vous dire que j'y ais mis tout mon cœur et toute ma perversité, kukuku !! **_

Je sais que Gaara ne peut logiquement pas dormir mais dites vous que c'est pour les besoins de la fic ;p

Sasuke passe de personnage secondaire à personnage principal (o joie !)...mais si les fans de Sasuke lise ma fic, j'avertis qu'il va être...martyrisé et que dans ma fic, c'est un beau salop XD (mais je l'aime bien pourtant, notre Sasuke !) et il sera sûrement OOC (comme d'habitude quoi XD). Sasuke a le seau d'Orochimaru mais vu qu'il ne c'est pas enfui, pas de transformation.

Encore un peu de romance toute mignonne et un peu d'humour.

Neji est très OOC dans ce chapitre et je suis sur que vous allez le détester...Sasuke aussi mais je vais le zapper un peu.

Merci à mirty91, ma bêta pour les fautes d'orthographes ;D (et pour ses conseils pour le lemon :D)

Un petit bonus en fin de chapitre pour me faire pardonner d'avoir mis autant de temps à avoir posté ce chapitre ;p **_Les chroniques d'Itachi_ **vous attendent en bas X3 (fan d'Itachi, pardonnez-moi )

* * *

**Je t'aime...**

Lorsqu'il aperçut Naruto et surtout les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses beaux yeux couleur azur, le roux écarquilla les yeux et prononça un murmure, faible mais audible, qui était remplis de surprise mais surtout... de peur et de tristesse.

-Naruto ?!...

Impossible...c'était impossible, n'est ce pas ?? Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir entendu se déclarer...non...impossible...

Pourtant, le sourire goguenard de Neji et la mine perdue du blond ne lui laissait pas le bénéfice du doute...

...souffrir...il allait encore souffrir...il avait mis son coeur à nu et il ne récoltait que des larmes...pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer, n'est ce pas ? Il le savait...il aurait dut étouffer ses sentiments, les repousser au plus profond de son être, les enfouir loin, très loin, pour ne plus jamais avoir à les ressentir...pour ne plus souffrir...comme avant...était-il fait pour souffrir indéfiniment ? Il avait l'impression qu'on lui transperçait le coeur avec une lame acéré...car ces gouttes d'eau salées qui couraient le long des joues de son aimé ne pouvait signifier qu'une seul chose...le rejet...

"N'aimer que moi..."

"Ne vivre que pour moi..."

Deux règles qu'il s'était imposé de lui-même pour ne plus s'attacher, pour ne plus être rejeté...et il les avait bafoué, oublié...il avait volontairement transgressé ses propres règles au profit de Naruto...et voilà ce qui se produisait...

Douleur...

Souffrance...

Mépris...

Il se méprisait d'être aussi faible. L'amour n'était pas pour lui et il se dégoûtait d'avoir pu penser le contraire...mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher...

Naruto continuait de le fixer, l'air absent...et lui, il le fixait désespéramment, continuant de penser que peut être il s'était trompé...il pourrait refaire le monde avec des si et des peut être...

Doute...

Espoir...

Amour...

Malgré tout, il espérait encore...et ça le dégoûtait...

Il était pitoyable. Il n'était plus un gamin ! A treize ans, il se considérait comme adulte...et l'espoir était pour les enfants...et son enfance lui avait était volé, beaucoup trop tôt...il avait vécu sans amour, son tendresse...sans rien...

"Alors...pourquoi ?"

Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux ? Il n'aurait jamais dû... il en souffrait beaucoup trop à présent...la carapace qu'il s'était faite se fissura...et le masque tomba...

Les poings et la mâchoire crispés, il ferma violemment les yeux...et une larme semblable à du cristal roula le long de sa joue, sans qu'il s'en rende compte...

* * *

Heureux...il était heureux...les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues et il ne prit pas la peine de les essuyer...

Gaara l'aimait ?

Il ne serait plus seul...plus jamais...

Plus de douleur dû au manque d'amour...car ce qui lui fallait, c'était bien l'amour du roux...si le ninja ne l'avait pas aimé...il aurait été...dévasté...

Il fixait son amour dans les yeux, le regard absent, assimilant encore l'information...

Gaara l'aimait...

Mais celui-ci se crispa...et une larme lui échappa, faisant émerger le blond de sa transe...

Il écarquilla les yeux, suivant de son regard azur la goutte d'eau qui faisait son chemin sur la joue pâle du roux.

-Kukuku... alors, on ne se maîtrise plus, Gaara ?

Neji s'avança, moqueur et plus arrogant que jamais.

L'interpellé se crispa d'avantage mais ne répondit pas. Le brun s'approcha et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

-Mon pauvre Gaara, ravagé par la souffrance...oui, pauuuuuvre petit garçon délaissé...mais à quoi t'attendait-tu ?

Le Hyuga s'enivrait de la douleur du ninja de Suna avec une perversité qu'il ne cherchait même pas à cacher.

-Naruto a raison de pleurer...c'est la réaction à avoir lorsque l'on est aimé par...un monstre...

"...assez..."

-...une erreur de la nature...

"...arrêtes..."

-Tu ne devrais pas vivre, Gaara...

"Fermes là..."

-...tu ne mérites que de mourir...

Gaara se retourna vers lui, près à démolir Neji car après tout, ce n'était pas parce que son coeur semblait se déchirer qu'il n'allait pas se défendre...

"Je vais lui faire regretter ses paroles à ce petit con !!"

Mais à sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas son poing qui alla dire bonjour au nez du brun mais celui de...

-Naruto !

Neji atterrit au sol avec un gémissement de douleur. Il se releva la lèvre en sang.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend, Naruto ?!

-URUSAI !

-Nani ?

L'Uzumaki fulminait de rage. Ses yeux devenus rouges sang se posèrent sur le ninja qui lui faisait face. Celui-ci eu un mouvement de recul. La voix de Naruto retentit dans la nuit noire, calme, malgré qu'on arrive facilement à discerner la colère qui s'y cachait.

-Sale connard...

Le blondinet se retenait avec peine de refaire le portrait de Neji qui commençait à paniquer devant ce regard meurtrier.

-Ne redis plus jamais que Gaara est un monstre...le monstre ici, c'est toi ! Comment peux-tu dire de tel chose ? Tu me dégoûtes ! Tu es vraiment horrible ! Je te déteste vraiment !! Sale con !! Gaara est quelqu'un de bien et même s'il le cache, je suis sur qu'il est beaucoup plus gentil et doux que toi ! Lui ne crache pas son venin au visage des gens, contrairement à toi ! Gaara n'est pas un monstre, ni une erreur de la nature! C'est quelqu'un de bien ! Quelqu'un qui mérite de vivre tout autant que toi ! C'est une personne qui mérite d'être aimé !! ET MOI JE L'AIME !!

Les larmes avaient complètement disparu des yeux, redevenu bleu, de Naruto. Sa tirade l'avait laissé essoufflé.

Dire que les Gaara et le brun était surpris était un euphémisme...Le roux ne voulait pas y croire, il refusait de se faire de fausse joie...peut être que le blond n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'il disait...

Neji trembla de rage. Il voulut répliquer mais le regard du roux l'en dissuada. Une main sur sa joue meurtrie, il pris le chemin de sa demeure, non sans avoir lancé un regard plus que meurtrier aux deux ninjas.

-Idiots...vous n'êtes que des idiots...

Ce fut les dernières paroles audibles que le brun prononça avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

* * *

Quand ils furent enfin seul, Naruto et Gaara se firent face, gêné.

_-...plus coincé, tu meures..._

**-Je pense que le plus coincé ici, c'est toi...**

_-La ferme, c'est pas le moment, la crevette !!_

Shû et Shô, qui avaient était présent depuis le début, n'avaient pipé mot mais là...

**-AAAAA !! Mais bouges toi, Gaara !! Tu l'aimes, il t'aime alors saute lui dessus et roule lui le patin du siècle, qu'on en finisse !!**

_-Quelle délicatesse, quelle finesse !! Je te reconnais bien là, Shô !_ ricana Shû, sarcastiquement.

**-Je t'ai pas demandé l'heure, la pimbêche !!**

_-Elle me cherche, la crevette ?!_

Alors qu'une dispute à coup de vannes et d'insultes toutes plus foireuses les une que les autres se déroulait entre les deux consciences, Gaara décida de rompre le silence qui commençait à devenir pesant...

-Naruto, je humpf !

...et fut interrompu par Naruto...enfin, les lèvres de Naruto. Celui-ci l'embrassait, bien que chastement, au grand étonnement de Shû, Shô et surtout Gaara.

**"Enfin ! Heureusement que le petit blond est plus débrouillard que toi, Gaara !"**

Le dit Gaara était bien trop choqué par l'audace de l'Uzumaki pour lancer un regard noir à sa conscience mais il finit pourtant par savourer ce baiser et décida de l'approfondir.

Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Naruto alors que celui-ci s'accrochait à ses épaules. Leurs langues entrèrent en contact, les faisant frissonner agréablement. Elles se caressèrent lentement, sensuellement avant de se séparer pour mieux se retrouver.

Ce fut Naruto qui interrompit leur échange buccal à cause du manque d'air avant de planter ses deux orbes bleus dans celles de son homologue roux, tout en rougissant délicieusement.

-Gaara...je t'aime...

Le rouquin sursauta violemment. L'Uzumaki le regardait avec sérieux, les joues cramoisies.

Gaara était heureux, vraiment...il n'avait pas voulu croire à la déclaration du blond lors de sa dispute avec Neji mais maintenant...il ne pouvait qu'y croire...

Il eut un sourire, un vrai sourire comme il n'en avait jamais fait et il s'en étonna.

-...moi aussi je t'aime...

Naruto lui fit lui aussi un sourire, un de ceux qui vous réchauffe le coeur et le roux ne put s'empêcher de prendre délicatement les lèvres pleines de son amour entre les siennes. Ils étaient tous les deux aux anges de savoir leur amour réciproque et rien n'auraient pu les rendre plus heureux.

Gaara fit reculer Naruto et le plaqua doucement contre un mur, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Il se colla à lui et lui caressa les hanches avant de descendre sa bouche dans son cou, suçotant la peau offerte, y laissant une marque de son passage, marquant le blond comme sien. Celui-ci poussa un gémissement tout à fait charmant lorsque les lèvres de Gaara entrèrent en contact avec sa peau. Le roux détache la veste de l'Uzumaki et passa ses mains sous le t-shirt, lui caressant le torse avant de lui pincer les tétons. Naruto s'empressa de ravir la bouche du roux, ses gémissements se faisant plus bruyant alors que ses tétons roulaient entre les doigts de son amour. Le blond se frotta inconsciemment contre le corps chaud de Gaara. D'ailleurs, celui-ci put sentir l'excitation de Naruto se presser contre la sienne, lui faisant pousser un soupir rauque. C'est dans un sursaut de lucidité qu'il parvient à articuler :

-Naruto...hummm...rentrons...nnn...chez toi...!

Le dit Naruto grogna mais se dégagea tout de même de l'étreinte de Gaara. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement avant de prendre le chemin de l'appartement, ce qui ne fus pas très facile étant donné que les deux ninjas ne cesser de se bécoter...

* * *

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit violemment avant de se refermer tout aussi brusquement. Naruto s'appuya dessus et entreprit de déshabiller son compagnon alors que celui-ci faisait de même. Gaara suçota la clavicule, qu'il découvrit sensible, avant de descendre sur le torse qu'il venait de débarrasser du tee-shirt. Il traça un long sillon du bout de sa langue, évitant délibérément les tétons du blond, avant de lécher avidement le nombril, le pénétrant de sa langue, mimant l'acte alors que Naruto se tortillait dans l'espoir de faire descendre cette bouche tentatrice plus bas...

-Hummmmm !! Gaara, s'il te plait !

-Kukuku, ne sois pas si impatient...

Il remonta prendre les lèvres du blond pour un chaste baiser avant de l'entraîner vers la chambre et de le pousser gentiment sur le lit. L'Uzumaki se laissa faire et lorsque son dos entra en contact avec le matelas, il s'y allongea de tout son long, écartant timidement les cuisses tout en rougissant doucement mais sûrement. Gaara se jeta sur lui et se débarrassa de son pantalon qui commençait à le gêner sérieusement. Il fit de même pour Naruto mais beaucoup plus lentement. Il fit glisser le vêtement le long des fines cuisses bronzées, les effleurant du bout des doigts tout en donnant de petits coups de langues sur les lèvres de son blond qui tentait vainement de saisir ce bout de chaires roses de sa bouche.

-Gaara, embrasses moi...

-Et bien, supplies moi ...

Gaara voulait entendre son ange le supplier, le voir se tortiller sous lui, se tendre de plaisir et qu'il lui cri de le prendre...hummmm, rien ne pourrait l'excitait d'avantage...

Il enleva le reste de ses vêtements, se retrouvant nu à quatre pattes sur un Naruto qui le regardait avidement, ses joues se colorant lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le sexe érigé de Gaara. Celui-ci lui attrapa les poignets et les attacha habilement au montant du lit à l'aide de leurs bandeaux frontaux. Il ricana sadiquement et frôla de ses lèvres l'oreille de Naruto avant de lui susurrer :

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas supplié...

Il donna un grand coup de rein, faisant s'entrechoquer leur virilité alors que le blond criait plus qu'il ne gémissait. Le roux recommença encore et encore, prenant un malin plaisir à frustrer son compagnon donc le sexe enflé n'était toujours pas libéré de son boxer.

-Je t'en supplie !! HUMMMM Gaara, libères moi !! Embrasses moi, je t'en supplie !!

Satisfait, le roux accéda à la demande de son amour et lui offrit un baiser qui le laissa pantelant et lui retira son boxer, lentement, faisant languir son partenaire qui se tortillait dans l'espoir d'accélérer les choses, tirant sur ses liens, en vain.

Gaara retira complètement le sous-vêtement et admira Naruto alors que celui-ci gémissait d'impatience et se mouvait toujours frénétiquement sur le lit, défaisant les draps blancs. A cette vue, le sexe du ninja de Suna se grossit d'avantage et il se pencha doucement, donna un petit coup de langue sur l'un des tétons et murmura :

-Continues, Naruto. Tortilles toi encore, tu m'excite tellement. Tu me fais bander et te voir comma ça me donne envie de te prendre sauvagement...hummmm tu es si bandant...

Les mots étaient crus...vraiment crus...Naruto s'immobilisa, n'osant plus bouger alors que son visage le chauffait désagréablement.

-...euh... je...je...hum...

Gaara, amusé de la timidité de son blond, serpenta jusqu'à ces tétons qu'il prit enfin en bouche, faisant crier Naruto, le moindre attouchement l'amenant au bord de l'extase.

-Aaaah !! Gaara, laisses moi te toucher !!

Faisant la sourde oreille, le roux continua de maltraiter les petits bouts de chairs, les mordillant, les suçotant, les léchant et les étirant. Il descendit encore, traçant des arabesques sur le ventre plat. Arrivé prêt de la verge de Naruto, il souffla dessus, faisant se cambrer violemment le blond qui continuait de gémir. Gaara continua sa douce torture, frôlant le gland de ses lèvres, parfois de sa langue tout en se délectant des suppliques de son amour.

-Ahhhh!! Je t'en supplie...hum! S'il te plaît !!

-Hum ? Que veux-tu, Naru-chan...

-Hummmm !! Je...j'aimerais que tu...enfin tu vois...

-Non, je ne vois pas...kukuku, sois plus clair...

-Prends... prends la dans...ta bouche...

Naruto n'osait plus regarder le roux en face.

-Prendre quoi ?

Gaara eu un sourire vicieux alors qu'il susurrait d'un ton lubrique :

-Dis-le...hummm oui, vas y dis le...

Naruto ferma les yeux violemment, essayant de reprendre une respiration normal et de calmer les battements de son coeur...il était vraiment gêné et c'est d'une toute petite voix qu'il prononça :

-Prend mon...mon...sexe...dans ta bou-bouche, je t'en supPLIIIII !!

Voir le blond aussi prude l'avait vraiment excité et il n'avait pus résisté plus longtemps : il venait de prendre la verge de son compagnon en bouche, le faisant crier avant même que celui-ci n'ait put finir sa phrase. Il fit un long vas et viens tout en aspirant, provoquant un grand cri de plaisir de la part de l'Uzumaki avant de suçoter le gland. Il le lécha avidement, poussant des grognements indistincts, provoquant des vibrations sur le sexe de Naruto, ne lui apportant que davantage de plaisir. Il lécha sur toute la longueur la verge et récolta quelques gouttes de spermes du bout des lèvres avant de bécoter le gland avec de doux baisers papillons. Il s'arrêta juste avant que le blond n'atteigne la libération et alla embrasser les testicules. Il les suçota tout en regardant son amant se tordre de désir, des larmes de frustration coulant le long de ses joues.

Gaara remonta embrasser son blond tout en continuant de masser les bourses pleines à l'aide de sa main gauche, la droite étant occupé à détacher les liens de l'Uzumaki.

-Ga...Gaara hummmm !! Continues !!

Pris dans le plaisir, le blondinet ne remarqua pas qu'il était enfin libre. Gaara en profita pour le regarder encore une fois se tordre avant qu'un sourire sadique n'étire ses traits.

D'une voix sensuelle et enrouée par le désir, il soupira :

-Naru-chan...à quatre pattes, que je puisse voir ta joli croupe...

Naruto rougis violemment, bégayant des bouts de phrases incompréhensibles, où se mêlait plaintes et gémissements. Il se tortilla, mal à l'aise. Gaara alla lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille et arrêta son doux massage.

-Tu veux que je continue ?

-Ou...oui...lui répondit le blondinet d'une voix à peine audible.

-Alors retournes toi...et je te ferais trèèèèès plaisir...

Gaara prenait un malin plaisir à forcer son amour à faire des choses...vraiment perverses...mais celui-ci s'exécuta tout de même, jetant des regards en coin au roux, rougissant encore plus si possible à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard lubrique. C'est donc un Naruto des plus gêné qui se retrouva à quatre pattes, poussant des petits gémissements qui ressemblaient à des "...me regardes pas comme ça..", "pourquoi tu me fais faire ça..." ou encore "c'est gênannnt !". L'Uzumaki se dandina, les joues rouges...mais en se faisant, il ne remarqua pas que Gaara fixait ses fesses avec une lueur plus que perverse dans les yeux...

Il admira la courbe et les rondeurs des dîtes fesse, les caressant du bout des doigts puis les massant à pleines mains, faisant gémir le blond. Il alla embrasser la nuque du blond, puis descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale, la retraçant du bout de sa langue avant d'embrasser tendrement la croupe de l'Uzumaki. Il les lécha avidement avant de les écarter de ses mains. Il titilla son intimité du bout de sa langue avant de la faire pénétrer lentement à l'intérieur.

-AAAAHHHH !! C'est bonnnn !! Hummmm Gaaraaaaa continues !!

Sentir cette langue chaude et humide en lui, lui faisait ressentir des sensations tellement...hummmm, si son amour continuait comme ça, il allait jouir !!

Sentant l'excitation du blond, Gaara retira sa langue et la remplaça par l'un de ses doigts, faisant se cambrer Naruto. Après quelques vas et viens, il en rajouta un deuxième puis un troisième, regardant d'un oeil pervers son blondinet qui essayait de s'empaler lui-même. Bientôt, il retira ses doigts de l'intimité de son amour, s'attirant un grognement de frustration et les remplaça par sa verge en manque d'attention qu'il frotta contre les fesses du blond en gémissant. Celui-ci tourna tant bien que mal sa tête dans sa direction et c'est plus rouge que jamais qu'il lui :

-Ga...Gaara je...

-Tu ne veux plus ? demanda le roux, déçu mais surtout frustré.

-Non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que...ça va jamais rentrer, c'est trop...trop... gros...

Naruto était d'un beau rouge écrevisse. Gaara le regarda, bouche bée, avant de lui décocher un sourire amusé. C'est vrai que son sexe était de belle proportion pour un garçon de treize ans...

-Nous allons vérifier ça...

Son sourire passa de moqueur à pervers et il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde en Naruto, le faisant crier de douleur autant que de plaisir. Le blond enfoui sa tête dans son oreiller, tentant de reprendre sa respiration mais Gaara commençait déjà à aller et venir doucement en lui.

-Et bien...hum !...tu vois que c'est rentré...hummmm !! Tu es si étroit !! Si chaud !! Ton petit cul cambré est si excitant !! Hummm ouiiii !!

-Aaaahhh !! Gaara !! C'est tellement bon !!

Gaara accéléra le rythme de ses coups de boutoirs alors que Naruto commençait à remuer des hanches. Le roux lui donna une bonne claque sur la fesse faisant crier Naruto encore plus fort.

-Soit un bon garçon et laisse toi faire...han!

-AAAAHHH OUUUIIIII !!

Gaara le pénétra violemment, continuant de donner quelques fessées sur ses fesses rougis, le faisant hurler son plaisir.

-AAAAH !! C'est si bon Gaara !! Continues !!

-HUM !! Ton cul étroit est tellement bandant...han!...comme j'aime te prendre comme ça et te voir si soumis !

- Gaara... AAAAAHHH !! JE VIENNNSS !! GAARA !!

Naruto se libéra en un long jet sur les draps de son lit, hurlant son plaisir, alors que le roux faisait de même. Il se déversa à l'intérieur de son blond en poussant un grognement bestial. Ils s'effondrèrent tous deux sur le lit, haletants et épuisés. Gaara se retira lentement de son amour, lui arrachant un dernier gémissement avant de se glisser sous la couverture, imité par l'Uzumaki. Celui-ci alla se blottir dans ses bras alors que Gaara l'enlaçait possessivement. Un sourire heureux aux lèvres, il embrassa une dernière fois le roux.

-Je t'aime, Gaara...

Naruto s'endormit ensuite, confortablement blottit dans les bras de son aimé. Le ninja de Suna le contempla, un micro sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

-Je t'aime aussi...Naruto...

Et il s'endormit à son tour, plus heureux que jamais.

Sur le sol, près de la porte de la chambre, Shû et Shô gisaient, inconscients, et baignaient dans leur sang, celui-ci s'écoulant de leur nez...voilà ce que ça faisait de jouer les voyeurs...

**A suivre...**

**Moi:** alors là, je suis fière !! Mon premier lemon !!

**Sasuke:** JVAI TE TUERRRRRRRR !! COMMENT TA OSER FAIRE UN LEMON !!

**Gaara mode pervers activé :** naru-channnnnnnn...

**Naruto, très excité à cause de la scène:** euuuh...oui ?

**Gaara lui saute dessus et déshabille un Naruto pas très rassuré. Neji boude toujours parce que lui aussi il veut un lemon avec Naruto et moi je me fais courser par un Sasuke fou de rage (****Sasuke:** **JE VAIS TE CHIDORISER !!) qui ne remarque même pas que son naru est par terre à moitié nu sous un Gaara pas plus vêtu...**

**_Petit bonus : les chroniques d'Itachi ou comment un membre de l'Akatsuki présente le mot de fin._**

**Itachi:** c'est quoi ça ? Je suis arrivé y a à peine deux chapitres qu'elle vient me faire chier...

Mais bon, puisqu'elle se fait courser par mon idiot de petit frère (**Sasuke:** VA TE FAIRE, ITACHI !!)...je disais donc qu'à cause de cet idiot, le mot de fin c'est qui qui se le tape ?? C'est bibi !! Tch, je ne suis pas venu pour ça, moi!! Au pire, je ne pense pas avoir le choix (c'est qu'elle ferait presque peur en étant toute décoiffé et débraillé !!...c'est de la bave que j'aperçois au coin de ses lèvres ?)

Bon...où elle a foutu les notes...quoi ? Me regardaient pas comme ça, vous croyez quand même pas que je vais improviser et vous tenir le crachoir avec un grand sourire qui fait trois le tour de ma tête ?! (oui je suis vulgaire et oui je suis en colère...je vous donne ma place si vous voulez !)

BON !! On va voir sur le bureau...pas de note, juste un immense bordel...**Itachi continu sa recherche de la note perdue**...**et se prend un tee-shirt en pleine face...**OY !! Evite de balancer tes vêtements à la tête des gens, Gaara, merci !! Non mais c'est quoi ces manières !!

Bon...pas sous le lit, pas sous les meubles, pas sous...**BOUM !**...Merdeuuuuuu !! **Itachi vient de trébucher sur Neji qui broie du noir depuis plusieurs chapitres**.** Itachi se relève aussi dignement qu'une personne qui vient de se glander lamentablement. **Hum hum...quoi ? C'est si extraordinaire que ça de me voir tomber ?! Non ? Alors arrêtez de me regarder comme ça...et arrêtez de vous marrer !!

**Après avoir fait trois fois le tour de la pièce, fouillé les armoires (****Itachi:** or de question que je fouille le tiroir des sous-vêtements !!) **déplacé les meubles, s'être coincé le dos deux fois, les doigts six fois et s'être encore une fois pris les pieds dans Neji, Itachi se laisse tomber sur le lit.** Je suis fatiguéééééé...hum ? La note ? Si je suis là en train de me lamenter c'est que je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé ! Réfléchissez, un peu !! Quoi ? Arrêtez de me regarder avec ses yeux là, vous ne me faites pas peur ! Cette chambre, c'est pire qu'un parcours du combattant avec les trois ninjas qui traînent par terre...si vous voulez, je vous laisse chercher à ma place...non, je ne compte plus bouger mes fesses de ce matelas...si si, je vous assure que la note va finir par se ramener sans que j'ai besoin de la chercher...Pardon ? Je suis immature ? Ouais et alors ?! Vous voulez que je vous katonifi ?? Non ? C'est ce que je pensais...Quoi encore ?!...vous voulez le mot de fin ? Mais puisque je vous dis que je n'ai pas cette saleté de note !!...hein ?...sous mon pied ?? **regarde sous son pied...**vous pouviez pas me le dire ?! Mais nooooonnn !! C'est beaucoup plus drôle de me regarder chercher un bout de papier pas plus gros que mon poing (qui ne va pas tarder à vous atterrir en pleine face) dans une chambre où la moindre chose que je touche finis par m'atterrir sur la gueule !! Je vais vous shariganiser !! De quoi ? Vous ne craignez rien derrière votre écran ?? Bande de...

**Itachi se prend une chaussure derrière la tête...une veine apparaît sur sa tempe...**j'vais tous les tuer...**Itachi respire profondément pour se calmer...inspire, expire...inspire, expire...et décide de lire la note...**je m'occupe d'eux et de vous après, ne vous en faîtes pas...

Alors...putain, c'est illisible...**tourne la feuille dans tous les sens...**la folle vous demande...pardon, l'auteur vous demande vos avis sur ce chapitre...elle trouve qu'il était plutôt bien (pfff en gros elle s'envoie des fleurs...)

Elle veut vos avis sur son lemon...hourra hourra son premier lemon(non, je ne ferais pas la danse des éventails !!)...s'il était bien et si vous avez bien bavé ou s'il était vraiment à chier et si elle doit arrêter le massacre...

Sasuke a était zappé sur ce chapitre mais il reviendra pour le prochain qui sera sûrement le dernier...mais c'est pas sûr...

Pour le passage où Naruto et Gaara s'avoue leur amour, elle trouve que c'est trop guimauve mais bon, tant que il y a un lemon après...(...mouais, on vois les perverses...rigolez pas, je parle aussi pour vous...oui vous, vous qui attendez ce lemon depuis siiii longtemps !! Bande de dépravées...)

Elle veut des reviews aussi...(or de question que je vous fasse le kawai no jutsu !! Je me suis déjà assez ridiculisé comme ça !!)

Elle espère que...les chroniques d'Itachi vous ont plus ?! Que c'était pour s'excuser d'avoir était si longue pour publier ce chapitre ?! Elle l'a fait exprès cette garce !! Et elle ose demander votre avis sur mes malheurs et elle espère que vous vous êtes bien marrer !! J'vais la tuer !!

**Itachi cour après l'auteur tout comme Sasuke. Neji broie toujours du noir et Gaara essai toujours de violer Naruto...sur le papier qui est tombé à terre, on peut voir, écrit en grosses lettres : **Sayonara !!


	10. Pour toi

**Les consciences de Gaara ou comment faire chier un insociable.**

**Genre: **humour/romance yaoi

**Couple: **Gaa/Naru et aussi (suspense, suspense...) un sasu/neji/naru non réciproque (merci à neska ;))

**Disclamair: **toujours pas à moi sinon il y aurait du yaoi dans tous les coins.

**Raiting: **M pour pensées lubrique et un lemon (kukuku)

**Note: **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et autres bêtises du genre...

**Note2: **Nos geninsont 13 ans, l'histoire se passe après le combat entre Naruto et Gaara (ce que je veux dire c'est que Gaara est devenu gentil)/_italique: _parole de Shû/**gras: **parole de Shô/ (): mes commentaires perso (s'il y en a). Gaara sera un peu OOC. Pour les besoins de la fic, Sasuke est toujours ici, donc Naruto n'est pas omnibulé par le fait de le ramener mais Tsunade est tout de même le nouvel Hokage/ " … " : pensées de Gaara.

Je sais que Gaarane peut logiquement pas dormir mais dites vous que c'est pour les besoins de la fic ;p

Sasuke passe de personnage secondaire à personnage principal (o joie !)...mais si les fans de Sasuke lise ma fic, j'avertis qu'il va être...martyrisé et que dans ma fic, c'est un beau salop XD(mais je l'aime bien pourtant, notre Sasuke!) et il sera sûrement OOC (comme d'habitude quoi XD). Pas de bel fin pour notre cher Sasuke (je m'en veux aussi, je sais pas pourquoi je le martyrise...)

**Le chapitre 10 est enfin là ! Je me suis remis au travail (il était temps...) et je vous donne la suite ! Mais j'ai légèrement l'impression que je part dans le drame en ce qui concerne Neji et Sasuke. Mais après ce que je leur est fait subir, je ne voyais pas de fin heureuse pour eux. (Et puis le NejiSasu, non merci.)**

**Mais je suis vraiment désolé de ne poster que maintenant !**

Ma Béta étant en période d'examens (des partiels) j'ai décidé de ne pas trop la déranger avec la correction de mes chapitres. Jusqu'à qu'elle est plus de temps libre, mes chapitres ne seront relus que par moi-même. Si quelques fautes trainent, merci de me les signaler !

* * *

**Pour toi...**

-Je t'aime, Gaara...

Naruto s'endormit ensuite, confortablement blottit dans les bras de son aimé. Le ninja de Suna le contempla, un micro sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

-Je t'aime aussi...Naruto...

Et il s'endormit à son tour, plus heureux que jamais.

Sur le sol, près de la porte de la chambre, Shû et Shô gisaient, inconscients, et baignaient dans leur sang, celui-ci s'écoulant de leur nez...voilà ce que ça faisait de jouer les voyeurs...

Une ombre se déplaçait lentement, d'une marche fière et droite, quoique un peu impersonnelle. Il était difficile de distinguer la personne qui marchait ainsi en plein milieu de la nuit, mais un rayon de lune sortit dont ne sais où vint nous renségner sur l'identité de la personne.

Sasuke Uchiwa.

Les mains dans les poches, le regard froid et distant, le garçon semblait imperturbable.

Le brun accéléra sensiblement sa marche, tournant à gauche, puis à droite, empruntant diverses ruelles et autres passages, pour déboucher devant une immense demeure. Celle-ci s'étendait sur tout le quartier et sur les murs, on pouvait apercevoir quelques symboles étranges.

Le symbole d'une illustre famille...le symbole des Hyuga.

Sasukes'approcha lentementde l'entrée et posa sa main sur la porte de bois, presque tendrement.

Pour un simple passant, l'Uchiwa semblait admirer avec une grande attention le panneau de bois. Pour un oeil avisé, il contemplait tristement ce simple rempart, fragile et pourtant infranchissable...tout du moins pour lui.

-...Neji.

Oui, seulement infranchissable pour lui. Un certain garçon blond aux yeux bleus aurait put franchir cette porte quand bon lui semblait, à tout moment de la journée, sans que cela dérange. Mais lui...

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là...

Sasuke ne se retourna pas. Cette voix qui semblait lasse ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

-Je passait juste par là...Neji.

Un soupir lui parvint.

-Avec ton sac à dos ?

L'Uchiwa baissa la tête alors qu'un petit sourire moqueur fleurissait sur ses lèvres.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

-Crois le ou non, effectivement, ça me regarde.

Sasuke fit fasse à son homologue, le transperçant de son regard couleur d'encre. La pensée que le Hyuga puisse s'inquiéter pour lui le traversa mais il repoussa cette idée aussi rapidement qu'elle lui était venu. Pourtant, il ne put empécher la question de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

-T'inquiéterais-tu pour moi ?

-Non.

Une réponse brève, donnée de façon atone. Nouveau sourire de la part de Sasuke, cette fois ci, désabusé.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je te pose la question.

Haussement d'épaule de la part du déteneur du byakugan. Celui-ci croisa les bras, attendant toujours sa réponse que son homologue brun fini par lui donner, plus par lassitude que de son plein grès.

-Je pars.

-Où ça ?

Sasuke se prit l'arrète du nez entre les doigts et souffla un bon coup. Il détestait que l'on se mêle de ses affaires. Il répondit tout de même, de manière désinvolte.

-Chez Orochimaru.

Le Hyuga ne réagit pas à cette annonce. Il s'y attendait un peu à vrai dire. Il avait eu vent de la petite altercation qu'avait eu Sasuke avec les ninjas du son, ainsi que de leur proposition. Il ferma les yeux et eut un petit rire moqueur.

-Je m'attendait à cette réponse...

-...

-...mais je ne te pensait pas comme ça.

Sasuke le fixa longuement. Voyant que son interlocuteur n'avait pas l'intention d'approfondir, il lui demanda, de mauvaise grâce.

-Tu ne pensais pas que j'étais comment ?

Nouveau rire de la part de Neji. Rouvrant les yeux, il poignarda Sasuke de son regard.

-Je ne te pensais pas aussi lâche.

Le dit lâche tiqua tout en haussant un sourcil dédaigneux, piqué au vif. Il cracha plus qu'il ne prononça ses paroles.

-"Lâche" ? Moi ?

-Aurais-je touché un point sensible ?

-...

-Hum, tu m'as l'air en manque d'arguments.

L'Uchiwa fulminait. L'arrogance de Neji commençait à l'énerver et le blessait, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué.

Le Hyuga le regarda plus sérieusement, semblant le sonder de son regard si noir et impassible.

-...ne part pas...

Cette phrase ressemblait étrangement à un ordre et si Sasuke fut surpris, il n'en montra rien. Au lieu de cela, il ne fit que répondre d'une voix basse et rauque.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je rester...

-Tu n'es pas un lâche, Sasuke, tu n'as pas besoin de lui, de ce serpent.

Un rire, un peu trop dédaigneux.

-Pourrais-je savoir ce qui te permet de me juger ? Comment pourrais-tu savoir ce qui est bon pour moi ?

Une voix calme, comme toujours.

-Je ne peux pas te juger, ni savoir de quoi tu as besoin. Je veux juste que tu...restes.

-...

Neji perdait patience.

-Ne conte pas sur moi pour te supplier ! S'il le faut, j'emploierais la force pour que tu ne partes pas.

Malgrès lui, l'espoir le regagnait. Le possesseur du sharigans'était promi de ne plus espérer...et pourtant, la flamme de l'espoir le consumait plus que jamais, lui brûlant délicieusement le coeur, le réchauffant douloureusement. Un contraste flagrant, provoqué par une seule phrase, une seule voix...une seule personne.

Sasuke se détourna silencieusement et partit, se dirigeant vers la sortit du village.

Le Hyuga, quand à lui, ne fit rien pour le retenir. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Dans le regard de l'Uchiwa, il avait réussi à déceler de l'abandon, de la résignation. Même s'il était étonné d'avoir vu ces émotions dans les yeux, habituellement inexpressifs, de Sasuke, il en était heureux. Cela signifiait qu'il allait rester.

Neji releva la tête, admirant le ciel sans noir, et murmura pour lui même.

-Naruto...tu aurais était triste que Sasuke parte...n'est ce pas ?

Il eut un sourire désabusé et ferma les yeux alors qu'une légère brise se mettait à souffler, faisant légèrement onduler ses cheveux bruns.

-J'ai fais ça pour toi, Naruto...pour toi...

* * *

Sasuke marchait, la tête haute, vers la sortit du village de Konoha, aucune émotion ne venant perturber l'imobilité de son visage.

Sa démarche était calme et posée, comme elle l'avait toujours était. Son attitude, elle, était froide et distante...quand à son regard...

Ses yeux, de la couleur d'un ciel sans lune, ne reflétaient rien, si ce n'est une infime lueur que l'on aurait put identifier comme de...l'espoir.

Le jeune garçon s'arréta brusquement. Ses épaules tressotèrent légèrement, puis de plus en plus violemment avant qu'un rire grave ne sorte de sa gorge. Il reprit sa marche, s'esclaffant toujours pour une raison inconnue. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprocha de la sortie du village, sa voix gagna quelques décibels de plus, jusqu'à que son rire ne s'éteigne complétement, aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencé.

Pourtant, un sourire flottait toujours sur les lèvres de l'Uchiwa. Il s'arréta de nouveau et porta son regard devant lui. Il était arrivé à destination.

L'immense porte du village de Konohase dressait devant ses yeux, grande ouverte, comme une invitation implicite.

Sasuke pouffa de nouveau et murmura.

- Tu croyais quoi, Hyuga. Que j'allais t'écoutait gentiment ?

Reniflement méprisant.

-Voilà que je parle tout seul maintenant. Tu vois à quoi j'en suis réduit...Neji ?

Le vent souffla légèrement, emportant ses murmures avec lui.

Le brun baissa la tête, regardant pensivement ses pieds ainsi que la mince distance qui les séparaient de la sortie.

Un pas. Plus qu'un seul pas et il pourrait gagnait en puissance et en force. Il savait que l'invitation d'Orochimaru n'était pas éternelle. C'était maintenant...ou jamais.

Il serra les poings et repartit rageusement d'où il venait.

-T'es vraiment qu'un con, Hyuga. Oh oui, un sale con. Et pourtant je fais ça pour toi, Neji...pour toi...

La silhouête de l'Uchiwa disparut rapidement, hapée par la nuit noire.

* * *

Un rayon de soleil filtra à travers les rideaux mal tirés, brûlant le visage endormi d'un garçon aux cheveux roux. Celui-ci grogna, essayant de se tourner pour échapper à cette torture matinale, en vain. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, la première chose qu'il apperçut fut une forêt de cheveux blonds.

Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, sourire qui disparut bien vite lorsque son regard se posa sur les deux petites choses qui se trouvaient au sol : Shû et Shô.

Depuis quand est-ce qu'ils étaient là, ça Gaara n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir, ces deux consciences se réveillant. Elles se relevèrent en essuyant leur nez couvert de sang.

Ah...Maintenant, il savait depuis quand ces deux idiots étaient présent...

**-Bordel...**

_-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi !_

**-C'était vraiment..chaud !**

_-Yep ! J'aurais jamais cru ça de Gaara !_

**-Ça t'as fait de l'effet ?**

_-Bien sûr ! _

**-Booonnnn !! Maintenant, je sais que tu n'es pas frigide !**

_-Nani ?! Tu me cherches, ou quoi ?!_

**-Roooh, c'est bon, te vexe pas ! De toute façon, même si tu l'étais, j'aurais rien dit à personne ! **

Et c'est ainsi que la chambre ce remplie d'injures et de mini vagues de sables. Le roux soupira lourdement en se prenant l'arète du nez entre ses doigts.

Ce geste, bien que discret, réveilla Naruto qui se tortilla un peu avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Lorsqu'il apperçut son désormais petit-ami, il lui sourit. Pour toute réponse, celui-ci l'embrassa presque tendrement.

-Bien dormit ?

A cette question, l'Uzumaki rougit violemment. Bafouillant une réponse, il se leva et sortit de la chambre pour se rendre dans la salle de bains. Gaara en profita allégrement pour laisser son regard traîner sur le corps nu de son amour.

**-Bien foutu, le blondinet !**

_-Hummm, on en mangerais..._

Shû et Shô hurlèrent soudain lorsqu'un oreiller leur attérit lourdement dessus.

**_-Hey !_**

Un regard noir du rouquin les fit sortirent en trombe de la chambre. Ce n'est pas parce que Gaara était échevelé, nu, avec seulement un drap qui lui tombait sur le bas du ventre, qu'il n'était pas effrayant...au contraire.

Le roux, lui, se recoucha et croisa ses mains derrière sa tête. Il eut un léger sourire lorsqu'il entendit Naruto jurer. Sûrement avait-il du mal à se déplacer. Son sourire se fit pervers. Il lui tardait déjà de recommencer.

-**Mais bouges de là Shû, je vois rien moi !**

_-Raah, mais attends ! Chacun son tour !_

Haussant un sourcil, le jeune garçon se releva sur ses coudes, écoutant la conversation de ses consciences.

_-Oi ! Arrètes de me pousser !_

**-Pourquoi tu serais le seul à mater ! **

_-Parce que !_

Gaara tiqua et se leva rapidement. Arrivé dans le couloir, il attrapa les deux petits pervers par leur vêtements, les empéchant ainsi de voir par le trou de la serrure de la salle de bains. Il les balança nonchalamment dans une corbeille qui se trouvait non loin de là, et pénétra dans la pièce.

Se faisant le plus discret possible, il rejoignit le blond sous la douche et l'enlaça par derrirère, le faisant sursauter et rougir.

-Ga-Gaara ? Qu'est ce que...

-Chut...laisses moi faire...

C'est ainsi que l'Uzumaki se retrouva plaqué contre le mur carelé de la douche, un rouquin lui dévorant les lèvres. Il gémit lorsqu'il descendit sa bouche dans son cou, le marquant comme sien.

Naruto caressait doucement le dos et les cheveux du roux alors que celui-ci suçotait son oreille en descendant ses mains vers ses fesses.

Il le pénétra d'un doigt, faisant feuler son amant...

...et faillit se frapper la tête contre le mur juste aprés.

Quelqu'un venait de toquer à la porte. Il ne pourrait donc jamais être tranquile ?!

Se décolant à regret de son compagnon, il sortit de la douche en se promettant qu'il tuerait celui qui se trouvait derrirère la porte.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Je vais ouvrir.

-OK, merci !

Naruto attendit que Gaara soit sortit de la salle de bains pour se laisser aller contre le mur. Soupirant lourdement, il regarda son sexe fièrement dressé. Lui aussi aurait voulu étriper celui ou celle qui les avait dérangé. A cause de ça, il aller être obligé de recourir à la douche froide...ou aux travaux manuels...

Le roux, quand à lui, alla chercher son boxer qu'il enfila rapidement avant de se diriger vers l'entrée. Ouvrant vivement la porte -qu'il se retenait d'arracher- il fixa les nouveaux venus méchament.

Et oui, parce qu'en plus, ils étaient plusieurs !

La fille aux cheveux rose, l'Uchiwa, et l'autre pervers aux cheveux gris faisaient le pied de grue devant la porte -maudit soit-elle.

Face à son air peu avenant, Sakura recula d'un pas, se cachant derrirère son sensei. Celui-ci se racla la gorge et demanda poliment.

-Ano, Naruto n'est pas là ?

Le roux ferma briévement les yeux et se détourna pour aller s'affaler dans le canapé. C'est à ce moment là que le bond sortit de la salle de bains, ne semblant pas remarquer son équipe qui attendait devant l'entrée. Il regagna sa chambre à la recherche de vêtements propre. N'en trouvant pas, il se résigna à reprendre ceux qu'ils portaient hier.

-Putain, où je les ai mis...

-La moitié dans le couloir, l'autre près du lit...

Naruto rougit et murmura un merci géné qui arracha un ricanement au roux, ce qui stupéfia l'équipe sept -hormis Sasuke qui était partis dés qu'il l'avait pus.

L'Uzumaki sembla enfin les remarquer alors qu'il enfilait son pantalon. Ses joues se tentèrent une nouvelle fois de rouge.

-Ka-Kakashi-sensei, Sakura ? Mais...

-Ah, te voilà enfin Naruto ! Aurais-tu oublié que nous avions une mission aujourd'hui ?

-Hein ? Mais on ne m'a rien dit !

-Sasuke-kun a sûrement dû t'avertir ! Pfff, tu est vraiment idiot.

Gaara se leva et alla s'appuyer contre le mur derrirère le blond, jouant négligement avec un kunai qu'il avait attrapé au passage.

-C'est méchant, Sakura-chan ! En plus, cet abruti de Sasuke ne m'as rien dit !

-N'insultes pas Sasuke-kun !

A peine avait elle levé la main pour frapper Naruto que le kunai du roux lui frôla la joue, coupant une de ses mèches de cheveux au passage. Le garçon haussa les épaules et eut un imperceptible rictus.

-Oups...

La jeune fille déglutit difficilement, les larmes aux yeux, avant de partir précipitament. Kakashi fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucune remarque

-Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as cinq minutes pour te préparé, ok Naruto ?

-Compris, Kakashi-sensei.

-Bien.

Après le départ de l'homme, Gaara s'empressa de fermer cette porte de malheur...

...et y plaqua le blond.

Sans perdre de temps, il lui embrassa le cou, les épaules et la nuque tout en caressant ses hanches à l'aide de ses deux mains baladeuses. Tout cela sous les protestations du blondinet.

-Gaara, je dois y aller, on peux pas faire _ça_ maintenant !

-Hummm...

Alors que le roux, sourd aux parôles de Naruto, allait continuer son exploration, quelques voix retentirent.

Ainsi que plusieurs coups contre cette "putain de porte de merde, je vais te défonçer, et les personnes derrières avec !", selon Gaara.

-**Eh ben, sauvé par le gong ! Il a eu chaud aux fesses le Naru.**

_-Ouais, ben en attendant, on pourra pas mater son adorable fessier..._

Shô, les yeux larmoyants, se réfugia au plus profond de la poubelle, entre de bol de ramen, pour crier son désespoir.

**-Ooooooh, monde cruuuueeeeeel !!**

Pendant ce temps, Gaara avait repris ses caresses, essayant de faire abstraction de ses deux consciences tarées et des imbéciles qui s'acharnaient sur le panneau de bois. Il se demanda briévement s'ils étaient suicidaires...

-P'tit frère !! On sait que t'es là !! Ouvres !!

-Témari, bordel, arrètes un peu, il va te trucider si tu continue avec ton boucan !

-Toujours aussi courageux, hein ?

-C'est pas une question de courage, mais de bon sens !

-De tout façon, il est avec le blondinet là, alors tout va bien se passer !

La porte s'ouvrit.

Se referma.

S'ouvrit.

Et se referma une nouvelle fois.

-Gaara, laisses moi ouvrir cette porte !

-Non...

-Je vais pas les laisser dehors !

-Si...

Regard désaprobateur de la part de Naruto. Le roux s'écarta à regret. De toute façon, entendre la oh combien douce voix de sa chère soeur l'avait... refroidi.

Il soupira d'agacement et alla s'échouer, encore une fois, sur le canapé, shootant au passage dans la corbeille.

Par inadvertance, bien sûr.

Ce n'était sûrement pas pour se défouler sur Shû et Shô qui étaient toujours en train de gémir au fond des ordures...

Le blond, lui, ouvrit enfin la porte aux deux hurluberlus qui continuaient de la martyriser, frappant dessus et hurlant comme des damnés.

L'Uzumaki remarqua que finalement, sur les deux personnes présentes, une seule s'égosilait depuis quelques minutes. Une fille lui semblait il...

En effet, une jeune fille blonde se tenait sur son péron, un éventail dans le dos.

-Témari ?

Alors le garçon avec l'air désepéré devait être Kankurô. Bien qu'il soit méconnessable sans son maquillage habituel et son couvre-chef bizarre. Le reste de la tenue n'avait pas changé par contre.

Naruto pensa que le grand frère de son amant était plutôt mignon en fait. **(1)**

Celui-ci d'ailleurs avait tourné la tête vers lui et le regardait étrangement. Le châtain le détailla, son regard s'attardant sur son torse découvert, avant de rougir brusquement et de détourner le regard.

- Si tu veux pas que je te plante un kunai entre les yeux, je te conseil de les poser ailleurs.

Gaara, surpris du silence soudain, était venu aux nouvelles.

Et voilà qu'il trouvait son frère en train de reluquer son petit-ami. Mais où allait le monde ?

Rougissement violent de la part de Naruto, de Kankurô et de Témari.

-Alors ? J'peux savoir pourquoi vous nous avez interrompus dans notre..._ activité _?

Regard outré pour la blonde, mi-sidéré, mi-jaloux pour le châtain.

-Merde, Gaara, t'es plus puceau ?!

-Quel tact remarquable, Témari...

-Oh ça va, hein ! Moi je lorgne pas un gamin de treize ans ! C'est pas parce que TOI, tu es vierge, que tu dois donner dans le détournement de mineur !

-Je ne le lorgnais pas ! Et qui te dit que j'ai pas encore couché ?!

-T'es trop prude pour ça...

-De tout façon, on est pas là pour ça !

Se tournant vers le plus jeune, il annonça de but en blanc.

- Note séjour ici est terminé, Gaara, va falloir repartir à la fin de la semaine. Alors tu nous rejoindras aux portes du village à la fin du délais, ok ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Kankurô s'enfuit littéralement, autant pour éviter les cries de sa chère soeur que le regard sûrement meurtrier du petit frère.

**_A suivre..._**

**Moi:** Waaah !!!! Enfin fini ! Mine de rien, j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre.

**Sasu, en dépression:** ...

**Moi:** Ben, il lui arrive quoi ?

**Gaara ricane:**Toujours pas remit du lemon du chapitre d'avant.

**Neji:** Moi aussi, je suis aux bords de la dépression, là...

**Moi:**Ben quoi ? Il était très bien mon lemon ! Demande aux lecteurs !

**Naru:** Si tu le dis...

**Moi:** Bon !

Alors ? Aimez, pas aimez ? Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de ne pas me taper/tuer/trucider car si je suis blessée, pas de suite ! (argument imparable ! Mouahaha !)

Toujours aussi désolé d'avoir suspendu cette fic pendant un certains temps, mais le principal, c'est que je sois de retour ! (qui a balancé cette tomate ?! Je t'ai vu, Neji !)

Un petit avis sur ce chapitre ? Je peux déjà vous annoncer que le prochain sera le dernier ! Essuyez vos larmes, car une suite est prévu pour après ! Suite qui s'intitulera " Les consciences de Naruto " ! Mouahahaha ! Je ne pouvais pas me résigner à laisser ces petits bishos tranquile !

Comme je l'ai annoncé au tout début (si, si !) ma béta révise pour ses partiels, et comme je ne veux pas trop la déranger, je publie sans qu'elle est relue mes chapitres. (Je me relie comme une grande !) Si quelques fautes traînent (et je suis sûr qu'il y en a...), se serait gentils de me les signaler !

Alors, reviews ? (kawai-no-jutsu, le retour ! xD)


	11. Epilogue

**Les consciences de Gaara ou comment faire chier un insociable.**

**Genre: **humour/romance yaoi

**Couple: **Gaa/Naru et aussi (suspense, suspense...) un sasu/neji/naru non réciproque (merci à neska ;))

**Disclamair: **toujours pas à moi sinon il y aurait du yaoi dans tous les coins.

**Raiting****: **M pour pensées lubrique et un lemon (kukuku)

**Note: **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et autres bêtises du genre...

**Note2: **Nos genin sont 13 ans, l'histoire se passe après le combat entre Naruto et Gaara (ce que je veux dire c'est que Gaara est devenu gentil)/_italique: _parole de Shû/**gras: **parole de Shô/ (): mes commentaires perso (s'il y en a). Gaara sera un peu OOC. Pour les besoins de la fic, Sasuke est toujours ici, donc Naruto n'est pas omnibulé par le fait de le ramener mais Tsunade est tout de même le nouvel Hokage/ " … " : pensées de Gaara.

Je sais que Gaara ne peut logiquement pas dormir mais dites vous que c'est pour les besoins de la fic ;p

Sasuke passe de personnage secondaire à personnage principal (o joie !)...mais si les fans de Sasuke lise ma fic, j'avertis qu'il va être...martyrisé et que dans ma fic, c'est un beau salop XD(mais je l'aime bien pourtant, notre Sasuke!) et il sera sûrement OOC (comme d'habitude quoi XD). Pas de bel fin pour notre cher Sasuke (je m'en veux aussi, je sais pas pourquoi je le martyrise...)

**Nous y voilà, le dernier chapitre... snif, que d'émotions ! Mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à laisser ces petits bishos, donc, comme dit dans le chapitre précédent, je ferais une suite ( "Les consciences de Naruto"). J'ai déjà une tonne d'idée pour les petites consciences du blondinet qui seront assez... originales ? (autant que Shû et Shô xD)**

**Je remercie toutes mes fidèles rewieveuses (?) et leur petit mot gentil/menace/encouragement qui m'ont permis d'aller jusqu'au bout ! **

**Mais dois-je faire la suite prévue ? A vous de décidez !**

Chapitre non béta-lu. Parce que mon msn ne marche plus (il a bousillé ses chaussures, alors comprenez... je sais où se trouve la porte, merci ) et que je ne peux plus communiquer avec ma béta T_T (mais ça ne durera pas, mirty serait trop déçu de ne pas avoir mes chapitres en avant première xD) Ouais, genre...

Désolé pour les fautes qui doivent trainer !

Encore merci à toutes mes lectrices de m'avoir suivit jusqu'ici !!! (Désolé pour les RAR, je les ferais une autre fois, ainsi, je peux poster le chapitre plus vite !)

* * *

**Epilogue.**

- Note séjour ici est terminé, Gaara, va falloir repartir à la fin de la semaine. Alors tu nous rejoindras aux portes du village à la fin du délais, ok ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Kankurô s'enfuit littéralement, autant pour éviter les cries de sa chère soeur que le regard sûrement meurtrier du petit frère.

Témari, voyant qu'il ne servait plus à rien d'hurler, se calma tant bien que mal et fit face à Gaara.

-Bon, ben voilà, l'autre idiot t'as tout dit. A dans une semaine !

La jeune fille disparue dans une petite bourrasque de vent.

Dire que Naruto et Gaara étaient choqués serait un euphémisme.

Le blond se retourna vers son amant, les yeux écarquillés.

-Tu... tu va repartir ?

-... tu devrais aller en mission, Naruto. On en parlera ce soir.

L'Uzumaki voulu protester mais se ravisa. Il s'habilla décemment et partit, laissant le roux seul dans l'appartement.

Celui-ci fixa pendant quelques instants le dos de son amour avant de refermer la porte et de s'y adosser.

-**Ey, tu vas pas te mettre à pleurer, hein ?**

_-Retournes dans ta poubelle, se sera mieux pour tout le monde..._

**-Pardon ?!**

Gaara ne fit même pas attention à ses deux consciences, habitué à leurs bruyantes disputes. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains et entreprit de prendre sa douche.

-... fais chier.

Son poing attérit dûrement sur le mur carelé de la pièce. Juste au moment où il avait enfin trouvé l'amour, voilà qu'il fallait qu'il s'en sépare.

Franchement, il ne croyait pas une seconde que sa relation encore nouvelle avec le blond pourrait se dévelloper malgrès la distance...

* * *

-Naruto, idiot, te voilà enfin !

-Hahaha ! Gomen, Sakura-chan !

Naruto se passa une main dans les cheveux tout en rigolant nerveusement, tout ça sous le regard noir de sa coéquipière.

-Bon, les enfants, un peu de calme, je vais vous expliquer le principe de notre mission.

Le blond soupira le plus discrètement possible et écouta d'une oreille distraite le discours de son sensei. Il n'était vraiment pas motivé pour aller en mission, fait très rare chez lui.

Il sentit soudain un regard perçant sur sa nuque et se retourna. Sasuke Uchiha le fixait avec toute la haine possible, et si ses yeux d'encres avaient pu tuer, Naruto serait sûrement mort une bonne dizaine de fois.

L'Uzumaki se détourna et regarda ses pieds. Voilà un autre problème qu'il devrait régler plus tard. Il ne voulait pas rester en si mauvais terme avec le brun.

La mission débuta quelques minutes plus tard, ne permettant pas au jeune garçon de pousser ses réflexions plus loin.

* * *

Gaara se dirigea lentement vers la chambre à coucher et se laissa tomber sur le lit avec toute la grâce d'une autruche boiteuse. **(1)**

Il serra contre lui l'oreiller et fourra son visage dedans. L'odeur de Naruto y était imprégné, et c'est avec délice qu'il inspira profondément, s'ennivrant de cette senteur délicieuse.

Le roux grogna. Voilà qu'il devenait sentimental. Quelle plaie.

Il bougea légèrement et son bras, ainsi que son genoux, entrèrent en contact avec une substance visqueuse et blanchâtre.

- ... me dîtes pas que...

Les deux éclats de rires provenant de derrière son dos lui répondirent. Lui et son petit ami - que cette appellation lui semblait niaise !- n'avaient pas changé les draps.

D'ailleurs, ceux-ci attèrirent sur le sol, ratant de près les deux petites consciences au sol. Gaara tiqua, et se releva avec l'intention de commettre un meurtre.

Aurait-on oublié de préciser que Shû et Shô n'avait pas cesser de ricanner, préférant augmenter le volume sonore ?

Mais alors qu'il allait abattre son pieds sur les deux petites choses insupportables écroulées de rires, on toqua à la porte.

Et le roux se dit que ce panneau de bois devait être maudit. Il se promit de faire changer de porte à Naruto...

Gaara se déplassa jusqu'à l'entrée et ne bougea plus. Après tout, il n'était pas obligé d'ouvrir... mais les coups répétés contre le bois le mettrait vite hors de lui.

La patience ? C'est quoi ça ?

- Naruto, tu es là ?

...

...

...

Hein ?

Le roux cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris. Cette voix...

La colère domina bien vite toutes ses autres émotions, et c'est avec empressement que Gaara ouvrit, que dis-je, défonça littéralement la porte.

Paix à son âme.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?!

-... Naruto n'est pas là, je me trompe ?

Gaara ne répondit pas, préféran fixer la personne en face de lui avec haine et mépris.

-Dégage de là, Hyuga.

* * *

Naruto soupira fortement. Enfin, sa mission était terminé.

...

Mais à présent, il devrait avoir un conversation avec son cher rouquin...

Le blond espérait juste qu'il n'allait pas se disputer avec Gaara.

Il se rendit donc chez lui, lentement, essayant de penser à ce qu'il pourrait dire à son petit-ami. Mais avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Naruto était déjà devant son appartement.

D'ailleurs, où était sa porte ?!

-Gaara ? Tu es là ?

-Ouais, dans la chambre.

L'Uzumaki le rejoignit, la tête basse. Il leva timidement les yeux vers son amour une fois arrivé près du lit où celui-ci était allongé.

-Ga-Gaara, je...!!!

L'interpellé fit basculer le blond à ses côtés, le serrant contre lui d'une étreinte à la fois tendre et ferme.

-Ne dis rien, Naruto...

Et c'est ce que fit le blond...

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux garçons faisaient l'amour.

* * *

La semaine passa vite, trop vite au goût de nos deux amants.

Ils avaient profité de ces sept jours autant qu'ils le pouvaient, mais ce n'était pas assez. L'échéance n'avait pas était assez retardé...

Arrivé aux portes du village, où Temari et Kankurô attendaient déjà leur jeune frère, ni Gaara, ni Naruto ne firent étalage de leur sentiments.

Pas de grandes déclarations enflammées, pas de larmes.

Ils avaient encore leur fierté.

Ils se contentèrent de se regarder longuement, amoureusement, avant que le blond ne finnisse par aller se blotir contre le roux.

L'étreinte ne dura pas longtemps, juste quelques secondes.

Quelques secondes qui leur parurent une éternité.

Puis le moment fatidique arriva. Celui du départ.

Pas de dernier baiser, pas de grands gestes désespérés.

Juste un dernier regard échangé avant que les trois ninjas de Suna ne disparaissent au loin.

**-Ah, il est partit.**

_-Sans dec'..._

**-Et maintenant ? On fait quoi ?**

_-Démerdes toi..._

Naruto sursauta violemment avant de baisser les yeux vers...

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

**Owari**

**(1)** Très fin, vraiment. xD

**Moi:**Yesssssss !!!! Yes-Yes-Yes, Yessssssssss !!!!!

**Sasu:**Merci mon dieu, cette histoire est enfin terminé !!!!!

**Gaara:**Sympa, y a même pas de lemon de fin...

**Naru:** ... mais... t'avais pas promis une suite ?

**Hurlement de désespoir de la part de Sasuke.**

**Moi:** Bien sûr qu'il y a une suite !!! Mais j'ai réussi à finir la première partie !!! Miracle !!!

Bon... désolé pour cet épilogue baclé et un peu -beaucoup- minable, MAIS au moins, vous avez la fin de la première partie !!!

La suite s'intitulera : "Les consciences de Naruto" (si vous avez une idée de nom pour les consciences, je suis preneuse !)

Une petite review ? (kawai-no-jutsu)


End file.
